¡Prometida!
by Cranky Sky
Summary: A veces el amor viene de muchas formas, aunque implique situaciones estúpidas...
1. ELLA viene

Estaba entrenando en el patio de la pensión, lagartijas una y otra vez con un solo dedo, estaba sudoroso y su camiseta blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo, era de buena mañana, debajo de un árbol que dejaba caer sus pétalos rosas a su alrededor y encima suyo, se encontraba Hana Asakura, el joven rubio que entrenaba duro cada mañana, una y otra vez, a su lado habían tres gatos, unos acostados en el césped y otros encima de distintos lugares, la puerta se corrió y dio paso a una persona, llevaba puesta una playera negra y un pantalón negro, en sus manos cargaba una charola con jugo de naranja recién echo, la mujer con el largo cabello rosa posó los ojos sobre el joven de diecisiete años que hacía continuamente lagartijas, flexiones, sentadillas, de todo, se acercó a él y colocó la charola en el suelo, él posó sus ojos sobre la charola y la contempló, aún sin terminar de ejercitarse.

–Ahora no mamá Tamao, no he terminado.– Dijo entre resoplidos, de su frente caían constantemente las gotas de sudor, y su larga cabellera también estaba húmeda.

–Sólo es un descanso, Hana, anda, bebe el jugo.– Le invitó con una sonrisa mientras él continuaba con los ejercicios.

–¿Qué dijo mamá Anna?– Preguntó con su vista fija en el suelo, todavía no se detenían las lagartijas.

–Sé que por ella está bien.– Respondió Tamao, que ahora colocaba el jugo enfrente de su cara. –Además ¿No se te antoja?– Agitó el vaso con el jugo, dos hielos y una sombrilla miniatura de color rojo, se veía realmente bien.

–No sé cómo me convences, mamá Tamao.– Respondió deteniéndose, se sentó agotado en el césped y tomó el vaso de las manos de la mujer, lo bebió gustosamente hasta terminarlo por completo.

–¿Te dije acaso que te detuvieras?– Preguntó una voz desde la entrada del patio.

–Sólo es un poco de jugo, está exhausto, Anna-san.– Tamao le lanzó una sonrisa a la rubia que estaba parada con ese inexpresivo rostros.

–No me importa, tiene que terminar su entrenamiento.– Respondió ella con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

–Uno, dos, tres.– El joven simplemente se limpió el sudor de la frente y continuó sus ejercicios, más lagartijas con un solo dedo.

Tamao dio un suspiro con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomó la charola con el vaso para regresar adentro de la pensión, Anna se acercó al joven sudoroso y se paró enfrente de él, pero Hana no se detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó el joven Asakura mientras trataba de hablar haciendo los ejercicios.

–Hoy vendrá alguien, arréglate.– Le ordenó la mujer, él se detuvo y se paró recto viéndola a los ojos, era impresionante lo mucho que había crecido, hasta el punto de sacarle la ventaja de media cabeza a su madre, su cabello estaba igual de alborotado y largo, sólo que durante los entrenamientos se lo amarraba con una coleta, dejando escapar dos mechones que atravesaban su rostro.

–¿Quién? Claro, si se puede saber, mamá Anna.– El muchacho se trataba de despegar la camiseta sudada en vano, ya que esta seguía aferrándose a él.

–Ahh…– Suspiró Anna. –Es una sorpresa, Hana.– Respondió y se dispuso a salir cuando su hijo le interrumpió.

–¡Espera! ¿No me abrazas?– La miró con una mirada maliciosa, sabía que la llenaría de sudo y de repente Anna fue cubierta por el cuerpo sudado de su hijo, ella al sentir eso, simplemente suspiró, Hana sintió que lo que seguía sería una legendaria izquierda, y así fue, no pudo evitar reír un poco de su travesura, luego de que su madre se fuera, él aún se sobaba la mejilla desafortunada.

Hana estaba tranquilo mientras veía televisión luego de un largo entrenamiento, tenía el control remoto en la mano mientras se mantenía atento al tv, suspiró resignado de que no hubiera nada que ver, así que volteó a ver hacia afuera, donde no había nada, sólo los tres gatos que lo seguían constantemente.

–Estúpidos gatos…– Susurró. –Amidamaru– Llamó el rubio, una espíritu llegó a su lado, llevaba colgando dos mini espadas y era de color blanco.

–¿Qué pasa, joven amo?– Preguntó el espíritu.

–¿No sabes quién viene hoy?– Preguntó aún con la vista fija en el televisor, buscando aún algo que ver.

–Hmm…– Amidamaru se quedó pensando unos segundos. –No, no he oído nada por parte de sus padres.– Respondió el espíritu, Hana cerró los ojos y se limitó a dar un suspiro.

–Amidamaru…– Hana llamó la atención del pequeño espíritu que lo veía con atención.

–¿Qué ocurre, joven amo?– Preguntó nuevamente.

–Eres un inútil.– Amidamaru casi se cae al escuchar eso, se puso triste y desapareció del lado del joven que hace unos segundos, había ofendido lo que él llamaba honor.

Él se fue quedando dormido lentamente, la mañana era tranquila, demasiado, y tenía mucha flojera como para ir a buscar a Yohane o a alguien más, así que se quedó tendido en el suelo, mientras roncaba, alguien se acercó a él y le hizo cosquillas en la punta de los pies, lo que lo hizo despertar riendo, cuando de repente dio una legendaria patada izquierda a su atacante, se sentó y vio que se trataba de su padre.

–Lo siento, ¿Qué quieres Yoh?– Preguntó mirando gracioso l}al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo viendo estrellas.

–Sólo quería decirte… que tu mamá te busca…– Respondió aún tendido mientras sus ojos eran remplazados por dos equis de knock-out.

Hana se puso de pie ignorando al ahora inconsciente Yoh y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde Anna tomaba un café matutino.

–¿Qué pasa?– Le preguntó a la rubia, que bebía de su taza con los ojos cerrados mientras acompañaba el café con un panecillo.

–Hana, hoy por la tarde viene alguien muy especial para ti, espero que le recibas amablemente.– Anna tomó un panecillo y lo extendió hacia su hijo, que tomaba asiento frente a ella, Hana aceptó el panecillo confundido y le pegó una enorme mordida.

–¿Quién es, o que debo hacer?– Preguntó con su mirada atenta en su progenitora.

–Sólo se respetuoso, sé que no te cae muy bien pero…– Anna es interrumpida por su hijo quién se montó en la silla y la apuntó con el penecillo mordido.

–¡Es Horo Horo ¿Verdad?!– Preguntó de repente exaltado. –¡Pues esta vez no voy a compartir mi cuarto!– Hana sintió el golpe de su madre sobre su cabeza, dejándole un gran chichón que se sobaba una y otra vez. –¡Ay ay ay ay ay…!– Repetía una y otra vez con el parquecillo en la boca.

–¡No, no es ese idiota y no actúes como uno!– Le regañó Anna mientras volvía a tomar el café.

–¿Si, pues entonces quién?– Preguntó sobándose la cabeza mientras pegaba otro mordisco al parquecillo.

Se oyó abrir la puerta principal, donde Yoh le daba la bienvenida a alguien, esa persona gritó.

–¡Hola gente ya llegué!– Gritó la alocada voz, Hana se atragantó con su parquecillo y mientras golpeaba su pecho para conseguir que las migajas pasaran por su garganta procesó totalmente aquella voz que reconoció de inmediato.

–¡Pecho plano!– Gritó aterrado, inmediatamente Hana fue lanzado de su silla hasta el patio por una patada.

–¡¿A quién llamas así, mocoso engendro de Yoh?!– Ella se paró triunfante enfrente de él mientras Hana recapacitaba su conciencia.

–Bienvenida seas, Alumi.– Llegó Tamao mientras colocaba una tetera en la mesa, Yoh tenía su típica sonrisa mientras que Anna seguían sin mostrar algún interés en la situación.

Era lo peor, "esa" chica había llegado ¡Era su prometida! Esa chica era… Alumi…


	2. ¡Llega la prometida!

Ichijoji-kun lo sé, lo sé, gracias por el alago XD

Capítulo 2:

–¡HANA ASAKURAAAA!– Los gritos de la chica retumbaban en su cabeza, mientras que Hana estaba escondido en una de las habitaciones de la pensión.

–Amidamaru…– susurró lo más bajo que pudo, esperaba que el espíritu apareciera a su lado, pero no hubo respuesta.

–Psst…. Joven maestro… ya se fue.– Susurró Ryu deslizando un poco la puerta, Hana no quería salir, estaba escondido en un closet.

–¡No quiero, pecho plano me va a matar!– Reclamó el joven Asakura mientras veía hacia el techo pidiendo súplica.

–¿Por qué pecho plano?– Dijo Ryu con una gota de sudor en la frente.

–¿Estás loco? ¡Ella no tiene bubis!– Respondió el rubio subiendo un poco el tono de voz, pero cayó de inmediato tapándose la boca al escuchar algo, algo terrible.

–¡RYU!– Se escuchó que Alumi venía a toda velocidad abalanzándose sobre el hombre que cayó rendido al piso.

–¿Qué pasa, joven maestra?– Preguntó el hombre aterrado mientras tenía a la chica encima suyo.

–¿Dónde está el cobarde de Hana?– Preguntó ella parándose.

–Él… salió, a… ¡Entrenar!–

–Está en la habitación, siento su estúpida presencia.– Dijo ella ignorando a Ryu y entrando de golpe a la habitación, abrió el closet.

–Err… hmm… ¿Hola?– Dijo Hana tratando se sonreír, pero la cara de la chica era tan espeluznante, que mejor se quedó callado.

–Sabes que nos vamos a casar ¿No?– Preguntó ella fríamente.

–…– Hana no dijo nada, sólo esperaba el golpe en los bajos.

–Lo haremos tooodas las noches ¿Escuchas? Y te va a gustar… así que prepárate, Asakura…– Dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, Hana tomó aire y valor suficiente para preguntar.

–¿Qué haremos?– Preguntó nervioso.

–¿Cómo que qué haremos? Lo que hacen todos los novios y esposos.– Respondió ella con una cara de absoluta confianza en sus palabras.

–Eh… ¿Y eso es…?– Alumi giró los ojos hacia el cielo, sentía que el chico realmente, era estúpido.

–Sex…– Le susurró al oído, Hana inmediatamente se sobresaltó abriendo enormemente los ojos.

–¿¡QUÉ!?– Preguntó parándose de golpe, pegándose contra unos estantes y haciendo que le cayeran encima varias cajas, luego arqueó la ceja. –¿Qué es eso?–

Alumi casi se cae al oír eso, la boca estaba tan abierta que le llegaba al piso mientras sus ojos estaban realmente abiertos con cara de incredulidad, se quedó en shock durante unos minutos mientras Hana la veía confundido.

–¡¿TIENES DIESICIETE AÑOS Y NO SABES QUÉ JODIDOS ES?!–

Todos en el piso de abajo escucharon ese grito, realmente confundidos, Tamao tomó iniciativa y subió a donde el par de "tórtolos" , si se les puede llamar así, estaban, antes de abrir la puerta, Alumi salió enfadada.

–¿Qué ha pasado?– Preguntó la peli rosa.

–¿¡POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS, TU ESTÚPIDO PSEUDO HIJO NO SABE QUÉ ES!?– Ella salió de la pensión mientras que Tamao entró al cuarto, donde Hana estaba parado con cara de idiota confundido, así le había dicho Alumi.

–¿Ahora sí me explicas?– Preguntó Tamao algo confundida.

–La odio…– Susurró él que aparte de estar ahí parado, tenía la mejilla roja con la marca de la mano de su "querida" prometida.

Pasó un rato, mientras que por la calle la chica caminaba a paso firme, hasta que se topó con cierta persona.

–¡QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO MEN!– Le gritó mientras él se apartaba.

–¿Y ahora qué te pasa?– Preguntó el chico al ver que su "amiga" estaba de malas.

–El idiota de Hana no sabe qué es el sexo…– Respondió mientras seguía caminando.

–¿En serio?– Preguntó él incrédulo. –Soy mucho más chico, y sé que es eso…– Le dijo caminando tras ella.

–Nadie puede ser tan idiota… apuesto… ¡A que sólo finge!– Gritó a todo pulmón elevando su puño al cielo.

Mientras en la pensión, Anna se encontraba viendo televisión, Ryu y Tamao estaban en la cocina, y Yoh había salido con Amidamaru a entrenar y Hana, recién bajaba las escaleras, al fin se le había pasado el shock.

–Mamá…– Llamó el joven shaman.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó Anna, que no despegó los ojos de la televisión.

–Bueno pues… yo quería saber…– Él estaba jugueteando con sus dedos mientras Anna ahora lo veía algo confundida.

–¿Si…?– Ella indicó que siguiera.

–¿Por qué quieres que me case con esa loca?– Preguntó él, la verdad, sí sabía lo que significaba lo que Alumi había dicho, pero como ella misma le dijo a Men, estaba fingiendo.

–¿Con Alumi Niumbirch?– Preguntó Anna, volviendo a ver la televisión.

–Es decir… ¡Ni siquiera tiene bubis!– Esto hizo enfadar un poco a Anna.

–¿Y eso qué?– Preguntó de mala gana.

–Que… ¡También es mandona, loca, agresiva, me hostiga, me llama idiota, y no tiene bubis!–

A Anna se le colmaba la paciencia, así que se limitó a responder.

–Porque sí.–

–¿Por qué?–

–Porque ella es quién yo escogí ¿Escuchaste?– Respondió tomando un panecillo y llevándoselo a la boca.

–¿Y por…?– Hana fue interrumpido ya que ahora tenía un penecillo de naranja entre los dientes, vio a su progenitora atentamente.

–Sólo, cállate.– Respondió ella, para sorpresa de Hana, le envió una leve sonrisa, así que el rubio simplemente se limitó a comerse el panecillo tranquilamente, mientras veía televisión.

La chica caminaba por el centro comercial arrastrando al pobre Men a quién obligó a ser su acompañante.

–¡Puedo caminar! Esto parece un secuestro– Refunfuñó el chico mientras era visto por muchos con una mirada de confusión.

–Cállate, iremos por algo que le va encantar a Hana…– Respondió con una mirada malévola entrando a una tienda.

–Esto va a ser de lo peor… si fuera él, me suicidaría…– Dijo Men aun siendo arrastrado.

–Esa es la mejor parte, no puede, así que no tendrá de otra…–

Ya era casi la hora de dormir en la pensión, cuando se azotó la puerta por la que venían Alumi y Men, aún arrastrado.

–¿Quién e…?– Hana se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. –¡AHHHHHHH!–


	3. ¡Gritos, sangre y cachetadas!

Pues claro! Puedes inspirarte si quieres ^^

–¡AAAHHH!– El grito del joven se oyó por toda la pensión, Anna y Yoh inmediatamente corrieron a ver lo que ocurría con su hijo, igual que Tamao y Ryu.

Al llegar sólo vieron a un Hana Asakura con un chorro de sangre saliéndole de la nariz, con una mano marcada en una de sus mejillas, mientras tenía un par de espirales knock-out en sus ojos.

–¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó Anna, sosteniendo a Hana en su regazo, el cuál no mostraba señales de vida.

El pobre de Men fue arrastrado hasta el apartamento de Alumi, donde esperaba desconcertado hasta que ella salió.

–¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó ella de mala gana viendo la cara traumatizada del niño.

–¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA!? ¡ME METISTE A UNA TIENDA PLAYBOY! – Gritó el pobre desconsolado con dos cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos. –Ahora tengo un trauma infantil…– Dijo cayendo hundido en el sofá donde estaba sentado.

–Lo que más me enfada es… ¡Que el estúpido de Hana no entendió mis intenciones!– Gritó a todo pulmón, a Men casi se le sale el alma mientras veía como la chica parecía emitir un aura de fuego alrededor suyo.

–No te enfades… no es su culpa que te vistieras de esa manera…– A Men se le erizó la piel mientras recordaba momentos atrás…

–_¡AHHHHHH!– Gritó el joven Asakura. –¿Te vestiste de prostit…?– Antes de terminar, ya estaba en estado knock-out en el suelo, luego de que su nariz lanzara una hidrobomba de sangre…._

–Estúpido Hana… se comporta como un niño…– Susurró Alumi mientras el pobre Men la veía desconcertado.

–¡Mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá, mamá…!– Repetía constantemente Hana mientras caminaba por la pensión con un zumo de naranja en las manos.

–Hana ¿Qué tanto gritas?– Apareció Tamao por el corredor.

–Hola mamá Tamao, ¿Has visto a mi mami?– Preguntó con una mirada inexpresiva en el rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo del zumo.

–Está afuera, Anna-san dijo que iría a caminar.– Respondió Tamao con una gota de sudor en la frente, a veces no comprendía cómo Hana podía llegar a ser tan infantil, la única respuesta que llegaba su mente era, Yoh.

–Gracias.– Respondió el rubio al momento de salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la pensión y dejando un vaso ya sin zumo en la mesa de la cocina de paso, mientras dejaba atrás a una Tamao muy confundida sin saber qué pasó en los últimos tres segundos.

Yohane iba caminando de lo más tranquilo, iba hacia la pensión Asakura, llevaba las manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras observaba el paisaje, pero algo lo interrumpió.

–¡Oye tú, idiota!– Alumi venía con Men, que iba arrastrado nuevamente, y se acercó a él. –¿Has visto a Hana?– Preguntó.

–No, para nada, voy hacia allá ahora.– Respondió sonriendo. –¿Puedo saber por qué lo buscas? – Preguntó curioso.

–Tú sólo ven.– Respondió ella caminando, él la siguió pero vio que arrastraba algo, o más bien, a alguien.

–¿Men?– Preguntó incrédulo.

–Hola Yohane… será mejor que le hagas caso… o te arrastra igual que a mí…– Respondió el niño con cara de aflicción.

Anna iba caminando de lo más tranquila, disfrutaba del paisaje, las hojas de otoño cayendo mientras el viento soplaba, la calma era evidente, hasta que escuchó esa voz, y de nuevo, esbozó una sonrisa torcida de ironía, tanto le había costado alejarse de Yoh, y ahora…

–¡Mamáááá!– Anna suspiró resignada y se dio la vuelta, Hana trató de frenar pero la velocidad hizo que se pasara unos metros de largo, para luego correr hasta donde estaba su madre.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Preguntó ella, forzando una sonrisa.

–Ah…. Ah… ah… yo… quería…– Hana se apoyaba en sus rodillas mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad, había corrido por todos lados a toda velocidad. –Te estaba buscando mami, te quería decir algo importante, es terrible.– Dijo él componiendo su postura y estaba serio.

–¿Qué pasó?– Anna se preocupó al ver la cara de su hijo, temía que algo malo hubiese pasado en los quince minutos que se había ido.

Hana se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy triste, Anna inmediatamente abrazó con fuerza a su hijo mientras esperaba oír algo terrible.

–¡YA NO HAY PANECILLOS!– Estalló en llanto el joven rubio, Anna tenía una venita en la cien mientras que su mano izquierda también, Hana de repente un zape en la cabeza mientras se sobaba el enorme chichón que tenía ahora. –¡Ayayayayayayaya!– Gritaba mientras se sobaba de cuclillas en el suelo.

–¡HANA ASAKURA NO ME VUELVAS A PREOCUPAR ASÍ!– Gritó ella con una aura de fuego rodeándola y sus ojos rojos emanaban llamas que aterraron al joven rubio.

–Lo siento mami…– Dijo el chico sobándose el chinchón con cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos. –Pero ¿Qué haremos?– Preguntó levantándose.

Anna suspiró resignada. –¿Qué más podemos hacer? Iremos a comprar más, ven.– Le ordenó a su hijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

–¡Siiii!– Exclamó el joven caminando a su lado.

–A veces me pregunto si tienes cuatro, en lugar de diecisiete.– Sonrió Anna para sus adentros, no importaba cuántos años tendría, él era su bebé… su bebé de diecisiete años…

Alumi y Yohane caminaban hacia la pensión (Men era arrastrado) y al llegar fue Yoh quién les dio la bienvenida.

–¡Bienvenidos!– Saludó con su típica sonrisa.

–¿¡Qué tal suegro!?– Saludó felizmente la aprendiz de itako. –¿Está Hana?– Preguntó.

–Valla, Alumi no tiene vergüenza de nada…– Pensó Yohane.

–Me siento como un saco de papas…– Pensó Men con una mano apoyando su barbilla y la otra toqueteando el piso con un dedo.

–No está, hace unos momentos salió a quién sabe dónde…– Respondió Yoh, haciendo memoria de lo que Tamao le había dicho.

–Maldito… ¡Está huyendo de mí!– Pensó Alumi con una mirada oscura en el rostro, cosa que aterró a todos menos a Yoh, quién estaba con cara de confundido.

Mientras dos personas salían de una panadería, uno de ellos llevaba un panecillo en la boca y la otra persona una bolsa llena de ellos.

–Siento que no quiero volver a casa…– Comenzó Hana comiendo un panecillo.

–¿Qué cosas dices?– Preguntó Anna un poco confundida por el comentario de su "niño".

–No lo sé… siento que algo malo está ahí dentro…– Dijo algo asustado.

Mientras en la pensión Asakura, Alumi esperaba con ansias la llegada de su prometido mientras que Men y Yohane veían aterrados el aura oscura que salía de sí.

–Cuándo Hana venga… se va a llevar una sorpresa…– Dijo ella aterradoramente, los otros dos solo podían esperar lo peor para el joven shaman.


	4. ¡Mi prometida ToT Mi prometido oMó!

–¡AUXILIOOOO!– Los gritos desconsolados venían de la boca del joven rubio.

–¡No seas un cobarde Hana Asakura! Ya verás que te vas a divertir.– Alumi tenía dibujado en el rostro una mirada pícara y pervertida.

Al igual que antes llevaba a Men, ahora llevaba a Hana a rastras, mientras el pobre llevaba cascadas de lágrimas y sus manos tratando de aferrarse a cualquier cosa, o si fuese mejor, a cualquier persona que lo salvara de aquél momento.

–Pobre Hana…– Susurró el recién llegado Gakko notando cómo se la pasaba el rubio.

–¿Y qué podemos hacer?– Cuestionó Men, que se resignó a prender el T.V y buscar algún programa interesante.

Lo que el chico había dicho era cierto, contra Alumi Niumbirch no se podía hacer nada, sobre todo si era igual que su sensei, la gran Anna Asakura, una poderosa itako, así que los chicos, prefirieron no meterse en el camino de la chica.

–¡ME SECUESTRAAAN!– Hana gritaba desconsoladamente tratando de zafarse del agarre de su prometida.

–¡Idiota, no es secuestro si soy tu prometida y estamos dentro de tu casa con tus amigos y familia!– Burló Alumi abriendo la puerta de la habitación, de la contigua venía saliendo una persona, a Hana se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio de quién se trataba.

–¡MAMÁ TAMAO AYÚDAME!– Imploró sosteniéndose del marco por del que Alumi le jalaba de los pies para entrar.

–¡Oh valla, lo siento! Diviértanse…– Guiñó un ojo, a Hana se le salía el alma hasta que…

–¡Alumi, ven!– Llamó la voz de Anna, Alumi al escuchar a su sensei dejó a Hana tendido en el suelo mientras acudía al llamado, pero no sin antes.

–Cuando termine, te apuesto a que no dormirás florecilla…– Que ironía que su nombre significase flor, a él no le importaba, pero para ella era otro sentido para tratar a su prometido.

–Mami… me has salvado la vida…– Dijo Hana quedándose en el suelo por un rato, hasta que otra persona apareció.

–¿Hana, qué haces en el suelo?– El de la voz era Yoh, que lo ayudó a levantarse.

–Papá… ¡Ella está loca!– Gritó desconsolado mientras se tiraba al suelo de nuevo.

–Oh vamos, Alumi es un poco… intensa…– Le dijo Yoh mientras sobaba la espalda de su hijo que estaba desconsolado en el suelo.

–Si me caso con ella… me va a matar… ¡Es una pervertida cochambrosa!– Lloriqueó el joven.

Anna y Alumi estaban tomando una taza de té.

–Te mudarás con nosotros ¿Estás de acuerdo?– Al oír eso de su sensei, a la chica se le hizo una mirada maliciosa.

–Si es lo que ordena, sensei, usted y Yoh-sempai son muy amables, muchas gracias.– Dijo ella, Anna sacó una lista de quién sabe dónde y se la dio.

–Es lo que quiero que hagas ahora, es entrenamiento.– Ordenó la itako.

–Como ordene, sensei.– Respondió ella con una sonrisa y una reverencia y acto seguido, se fue a preparar para entrenar, y al rato salió de la pensión.

–Eres su prometida, pero aún no quiero que toques a mi bebé.– Susurró Anna tomando un sorbo de té.

–¡Jajaja Alumi te va a dar noches salvajes amigoooo!– La broma de Gakko hizo sonrojar notoriamente al rubio, Gakko, Men, Yohane y él caminaban por los alrededores de un parque que quedaba cerca de la pensión.

–Yo creo que más bien terminará con un trauma…– Dijo Yohane que se acomodaba los lentes.

–¡Aquí la víctima fui yo, que me metieron a una tienda playboy a mi corta edad!– Lloró Men que se sentía miserable.

–¡No la soporto! ¿Cómo mi mamá pudo escoger a esa loca?– Hana estaba al borde de la amargura, sólo pensar en la chica le daba escalofríos.

Mientras muy lejos de ahí, para suerte de Hana, se encontraba Alumi caminando algo agitada por el cansancio del entrenamiento que le había dado su sensei, y es que tener a Anna como sensei requería valor, pero Alumi quería ganarse totalmente el título de Anna III.

–A veces pienso que Hana es como un estúpido niño de cuatro años…– Susurró, pero al parecer fue escuchada por cierta persona que venía en su dirección.

–¿Hablas de Asakura Hana?– Preguntó este, hombre…. Adolescente, hombre en cuerpo de adolescente ¡Al diablo! El que venía era Hao Asakura.

–¿Y tú qué, niño metiche? – Le dijo la chica, Hao se limitó a sonreír, rayos, era como si ningún insulto le hiciera efecto.

–Háblame con más respeto, soy…– Hao fue interrumpido al darse cuenta de que Alumi ni un foquito de atención le había puesto.

–Ajá, que interesante… ya sé quién eres.– Respondió ella caminando. –Eres el "Súper mega genial genialidoso espléndidamente maravilloso y guapo Hao Asakura"– Hizo énfasis en el apodo que Hao se había auto puesto.

–Y el shaman King.– Dijo él orgulloso, sin captar la burla de la chica.

–Y tío de Hana ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó, a veces a Hao se le caía el orgullo, el cual era enorme, ya que no le temían, más bien lo tomaban como una broma viviente, o espiritual, ¡Al caso Hao no era tan temible como quería que lo vieran!

–Voy a la casa de mi hermano.– Respondió a secas mientras se sentía miserable de que no lo llamaran "Súper mega genial genialidoso espléndidamente maravilloso y guapo Hao Asakura" y shaman King.

–¿Y eso para qué?– Alumi sonó algo molesta. –Cuando vas sólo dejas pelos de tus estúpidos gatos por todas partes…–

–¿Para qué otra cosa? Es para esperar la tan "maravillosa" boda de la "linda" pareja.– Dijo con una mirada despreocupada y una sonrisa.

–Qué cosas dices, sólo vas porque eres un estúpido sin dinero y quieres holgazanear en la pensión.– Sí, Alumi Niumbirch era digna aprendiz de Anna.

–¡Yoh!– Gritó Anna desde la sala de estar.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Preguntó él apareciendo mientras pulía un trofeo con un pulgar arriba diciendo "Todo estará bien"

–Tenemos que planear la boda.– Respondió ella con una bolsa de patatas fritas.

–¿No deberíamos tener la opinión de Hana y Alumi?–

–No.–

–Pero ellos…–

–No.–

–¿Y si…?–

–No.–

–Está bien…–

–Yoh…–

–¿Dime, Annita?–

–Deja de pulir esa estúpida cosa…–

–Sólo digo que… ¡Deberías escaparte a Suecia y vivir como vendedor de gaitas ambulantes!–

–¿Qué eso no es Escocia, Gakko?– Preguntó Yohane mientras veía como Men le pegaba a Gakko por el ya calificado estúpido comentario.

–No, Escocia queda muy lejos.– Todos cayeron al suelo, menos Gakko, al oír la ahora estúpida respuesta de Hana que caminaba como si nada. –Además ¿Quién se iría miles de kilómetros lejos de sus padres?– Dijo con una sonrisa.

–¡Men!– Respondió Gakko recibiendo otro porrazo del chico.

Alumi regresaba a la pensión, donde también venían entrando Hana y los demás, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, Hana con cara de idiota, según Alumi, y ella con una mirada asesina en los ojos.

–¿Qué no pueden abrir una estúpida puerta o qué?– La voz provenía de atrás de los chicos, era Hao que había ido con Alumi todo el camino, o como ella decía, molestando.

–¿Hmm…?– Hana se volteó al reconocer la voz. –¡TÍO HAO!– Gritó felizmente mientras se le tiraba encima, pero Hao lo evadió y Hana cayo con…

–Cayó con toda la estúpida trompa en el suelo…– Dijo Alumi mientras los demás reían de lo sucedido.

–Ya te dije Hana, no abrazos antes, ni ahora, ni nunca…– Le dijo Hao mientras veía a su sobrino tendido en el suelo como si fuera alfombra.

–Sí…– Susurró este con las cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos.

–Vine a presenciar los planes de la boda…– Dijo Hao, Hana se levantó inmediatamente y lo vio lo más cerca que pudo.

–¿¡CÓMO!?– Preguntaron todos, incluso Alumi.

–Valla, no sé si esta generación en sorda o idiota, por Hana, creo que idiota…– Comentó Hao.

Después de un rato (tres minutos de Hana gritando "no" por todos lados) decidieron reunirse todos en la sala, Men, Gakko y Yohane se habían ido, ya sólo quedaban: Hana, Alumi, Yoh, Anna y Hao que estaba con un gato.

–¿Tuviste que traer esa cosa apestosa a mi casa?– Preguntó Anna viendo a Hao.

–Oh vamos, no queremos peleas– Dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa. –¡Planearemos la boda!– Dijo con entusiasmo. –¿Verdad, Hana?– Una gota corrió por su frente al ver a su hijo con la cara contra el piso rodeado por un aura negra de depresión.

–¿Y dónde será esa cosa?– Preguntó Hao, acariciando a su gato.

–¿Dónde más? En la colina, frente al árbol de cerezos.– Respondió Anna, y para sorpresa de Hao, dio una leve sonrisa cerrando los ojos.

–¡Ahí fue donde Annita y yo nos casamos!– Gritó Yoh alzando los brazos.

–¡No me casaré con ella!– Hana de repente se levantó y apuntó hacia Alumi. –¡Ella no tiene bu…!– Antes de terminar, Hana ya había sido noqueado por un golpe de su "amada".

Cayó la noche, Hao se quedó a dormir, Anna golpeó a Hao ordenándole limpiar la pensión entera y Yoh estaba oyendo música, Tamao se fue unos días para tomarse unas vacaciones y Ryu se fue con ella en su motocicleta, la casa ahora sólo era de los Asakura.

Hana descansaba en el pasto del jardín, recién terminaba de entrenar, él odiaba entrenar, pero tenía qué hacerlo, porque si no su "mami" se iba a enojar, y desde que tenía memoria, él nunca la había visto enojada realmente, y no quería, en eso llegó Alumi con una charola de jugo de… naranja.

–¡Jugo!– Gritó él tirándose sobre la charola pero detenido por el pie de Alumi.

–No sin un beso, Asakura.– Le dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

–¡Quiero jugo!– Respondió de una manera infantil, Alumi casi se cae al oír esa estúpida petición y el infantil puchero que hizo él… ¡Joder, eso era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre!

Alumi entró en la sala de estar, donde, para variar, estaba Anna viendo T.V.

–Sensei…– Dijo la chica algo desilusionada.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó ella comiéndose unos brownies sin quitar la vista del programa.

–Sensei no quiero ofenderla ni nada, pero… ¿No le parece que Hana es algo…?– Antes de terminar la chica fue interrumpida por su sensei.

–¿Infantil? Sí, supongo… que en parte es mi culpa.– Respondió ahora fijando su vista en su alumna.

–Yo iba a decir idiota, lo siento…– Dijo ella algo apenada. –Espere… ¿Su culpa, Anna-sensei?– Preguntó algo confundida procesando las palabras de su mentora.

–Pregúntaselo a Yoh.– Y volvió a comer sus brownies.

–¡Loca loca loca loca loca!–

–Repitiendo eso no va a pasar nada, Hana.–

–¡Pero tío Hao ella está loca, se disfrazó de pros…!–

–Está bien, sólo tranquilízate ¿Quieres?–

–¡Y no tiene bubis!–

–¡BUBIS YAYYYY!–

–…–

–Yoh-sempai…– Llamó Alumi a su futuro suegro.

–¿Eh? ¡Alumi, pasa!– Respondió quitándose los audífonos.

–Quería peguntarle algo…– Ella se veía bastante curiosa.

–¡Adelante!–

–¿Por qué rayos Hana es tan infantil?– Yoh se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que el foquito se le iluminó en la cabeza.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso?–

–El otro día lo traté de llevar a la cama y…– La cara de Yoh se puso lo más roja que pudo.

–Bueno pues, puede que no me creas, pero Anna lo mima mucho…– Respondió tratando, obviamente sin éxito, de "quitarse" el rubor de la cara.

–Hmm… entonces yo sé cómo hacer que madure…– La cara de Alumi puso una sonrisa oscura, valla, realmente daba miedo.

–¿¡Y YO POR QUÉ VOY!?– El pobre de Men era la víctima del plan de la chica, que caminaba en dirección a cierto local.

–Porque sí… ya verá Hana, en cuanto vea esto de seguro que sí tenemos acción en la noche…–

–Soy un niño y ya estoy traumado de por vida…– Dijo Men entrando con Alumi al lugar.

–Esto de seguro que funciona…– Dijo ella registrándose en el lugar.

–No sé ni siquiera cómo vas a hacer que venga…– Respondió Men mientras estaba de brazos cruzados, muy sonrojado y tratando de ver a otro lado.

–Ya verás, ya verás…– Le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, realmente esto no sonaba nada bien… para Hana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Well, thanks! Remember, reviews and favs make a beautiful world!


	5. ¡PONTE UNA MALDITA TOALLA!

Thank you! Remember: Cada review y fav hacen de un mundo mejor *-*

Nota: SK/FNU/Flowers pertenecen a Takei *-*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

–¿Un … un qué?– Preguntó confundido, creyó haber oído mal, así que decidió asegurarse.

–¿Qué estás sordo o qué?– Contrapuso ella. –Prostíbulo, enviaremos a Hana a un lugar de esos.– Alumi tenía ese aire de orgullo de tan "maravilloso" plan, aunque para Men era macabro.

–¿Y cómo le haremos para que no se oponga?– Preguntó Yohane de brazos cruzados.

–Le diremos que es un nuevo cine.– Respondió Men, con cara de atónito por lo visto hace rato.

–Sí claro, cualquiera se lo cree…– Se burló Gakko.

–Tratándose de Hana, sí, lo creerá.–

Más tarde…

–Pero esto no suena como un cine…–

–¡Claro que lo es Hana!– Gakko tenía un enorme chinchón en la cabeza y la marca de la mano, de Alumi, en la mejilla.

–¿Desde cuándo un cine tiene este nombre?–

–Desde que lo trajeron… de América…– Respondió Yohane.

–¿Un cine americano se llama así?–

–¡Tú sólo ve idiota, son entradas gratis ¿Qué clase de imbécil no las aceptaría?!–

–Oye, tranquilo Men, de acuerdo ¡Iré!–

Más tarde…

–¡AHHHHHHHHH!–

¡La manguera de sangre de emergencia para apagar incendios de la nariz de Hana se abrió! Es decir, bueno, sólo estaba en el suelo, si hubiera más, posiblemente muere desangrado el pobre.

–¿Qué, no te gusta rubiecito?– Preguntó una de "ellas"

–¿¡CÓMO MIERDAS PREGUNTAS ESO!?–

–Hmp, pensé que a todos los hombres les gustaban las pantaletas y sobretodo mis…–

–¡NO LO DIGAS O MUERO DESANGRADO!–

–¡Estás todo rojito! Espera… ¿No eres gay, o si?– Preguntó de nuevo comenzando a posar sus "atributos" sobre su rostro.

–¡NO LO SOY!–

–Entonces continuemos… por el sostén…anda que puedes quitarlo, por ti mismo rubiecito…–

En la Pensión…

–¿Y Hana?– Preguntó Anna que estaba tomando un sorbo de té a su discípula que iba pasando.

–No lo sé…– Rió maliciosamente. –Seguramente paseando por ahí…–

–¡AHHHHHHHH QUE BUBIS TAN GRANDES!– Ese gritó se oyó seguro se oyó hasta América, o la Luna.

–¿Hana?– Preguntó Anna dejando la taza en la mesita que ahí había y se dirigió a la puerta.

¡A toda velocidad, damas y caballos, era Hana Asakura superando la velocidad de la luz desnudo pasando por un parque de niños perseguido por una chica muy enojada sin pantaletas (y sostén)!

–¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? ¡A COMO TE ALCANCE TE ARRANCOI LOS (censurado) Y EL (otra vez)!–

–¡AY, UN PERVERTIDO!– Gritó una de las mamás del parque tapando los ojos a su hijo, que miraba muy atentamente el "pito" del chico.

–Mami ese pito…–

–¡MOCOSO NO MIRES MI PITO!–

Alumi suspiró resignada.

–Sabía que haría algo estúpido…–

Si hubiera estado en las olimpiadas, hubiese ganado medalla de oro en los 100 metros o lo que sea que implicara correr, alrededor del parque, de niños, con su "pito" o "pajarito" libremente, la verdad, no llevaba nada puesto, había sido del todo despojado de su vestuario, así que, literalmente, estaba como vino al mundo, desnudo y llorando, ¡Sólo que ahora lo perseguía una chica!

Anna no pudo decir palabra alguna, simplemente la situación era…. Estúpida, aún para Hana, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse cuando, de la nada… 3…2…1… ¡Fuego! Hana fue lanzado por un puñetazo por la chica que ahora regresaba satisfecha, lo malo, que Hana cayó encima de su querida mamita.

–¡HANA ASAKURA QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!– Gritó, otra vez, supuso que lo oyeron hasta los de América, seguido por Hana con un gran porrazo metido (de nuevo).

–Qué idiota…– Susurró su prometida.

–Hana…– Llamó su madre al casi noqueado rubio.

–¿Si mami?–

–¡PONTE UNA MALDITA TOALLA!–

Más tarde, Anna ya no soportaba más las tonterías que estaban pasando así que salió a pasear con Yoh, a espaldas de cualquiera que los pudiese seguir, y mandaron, a la fuerza, a Hao a comprar la despensa, en la casa, sólo quedaron Hana y Alumi, para desgracia del primero.

–¿Qué lees?– Preguntó la chica poniendo su atención en su prometido, que estaba en una esquina de la sala leyendo un manga.

–El nuevo tomo de Naruto.– Respondió sin despegar la atención del manga.

–Ah…– Fue lo único que dijo, hasta de repente se le prendió el foquito. –Oye Hana…–

–¿Qué?– Preguntó el nombrado.

–¿Vamos al cine?– Preguntó ella.

–Hmm… no.– No se tardó ni dos segundos en responder, aún seguía leyendo su manga.

–¿Cómo que no, te niegas a salir con tu prometida?– Preguntó algo molesta.

–No, es sólo que ¡NO ERES MI PROMETIDA! Y pues… no quiero meterme a otro prostíbulo…–

Anna caminaba con Yoh en, cualquier lugar de Funbari, lo cerezos dejaban caer sus pétalos en el camino, y el aire se respiraba puro y frío.

–Aun no entiendo cómo Hana no pudo saber que era un prostíbulo…– Comentó Yoh viendo un volante.

–Hmp, lo habrá heredado de ti…–

–Es decir, aquí dice "Prostíbulo Magia Pura del Anochecer" Y eso no suena a cine…– Respondió con una gota de sudor.

–Y aunque no haya visto el volante, no puedo creer que no haya visto el enorme letrero que había enfrente…– Respondió la itako.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?–

–Estamos pasando enfrente de él Yoh…–

"Prostíbulo Magia Pura del Anochecer" "Le prometemos que se divertirá, venga y descubra un nuevo mundo de emociones, y no es un cine"

–Valla que letrero tan directo…–

Se estaban preparando para salir, él se puso una chaqueta de color marrón claro y unos guantes del mismo color, así mismo que se puso una bufanda alrededor de su cuello que descolgaba sobre la chaqueta, ella se puso un suéter negro y unos guantes del mismo color, así como se cubrió con una bufanda roja y un gorro del mismo color.

–No sé cómo me convenciste…–

–Sólo vayamos Asakura, no te quejes que no tienes cuatro años…–

El invierno había hecho que nevara, ese blanco manto cubría cada calle y pedazo de Funbari, los cerezos ya casi no tenían hojas, y los que sí, las estaban desprendiendo de sus ramas, salieron de la Pensión y en cuanto pudo, Alumi tomó la mano de su prometido, el cuál instantáneamente se sonrojó, pero decidió no decir nada y caminar halado por la chica que caminaba sólo a unos centímetros más que él, el frío no podía dejar de hacer más notable el sonrojo que el chico tenía, sólo esperaba que ella no lo volteara a ver, para asegurarse de que fueran solos, Alumi metió a Amidamaru en su tablilla y lo amenazó para que no saliera.

En el cine "Noche Candente de los Calientones en la Calientona Cabaña que quién chingados sabe de dónde salió en la Estúpida Montaña que tenía una Tormenta de Nieve, Parte I"

–Valla título para una película…– Asakura contemplaba, o más bien se preguntaba, cómo ese estúpido título cabía en la pancarta del anuncio.

–Tengo las entradas, vamos por la comida y entramos.– Le dijo ella tomándolo por el brazo, él, obviamente, se sonrojó, pasaron frente a unos ancianos.

–Ah… amor joven.– Dijo el anciano.

–Valla, valla, pero si el niño Asakura.– Dijo la anciana acomodándose las gafas.

–¿Lo conoces?– Preguntó el viejo.

–Sí, él vive en el Balneario al que voy, creo que ella es su prometida, es hijo de los dueños.– Respondió ella.

–_Guacala, es la vieja que se baña en las termas…desnuda…_ – Pensó Hana con asco.

–¿Qué van a pedir Romeo y Julieta?– Preguntó el encargado de la comida.

–¿Eh?– Hana reaccionó como treinta segundos después. –¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!–

–Un cubo de palomitas grandes y dos sodas de dieta, Pepsi.– Dijo ella sacando el dinero pero sin soltar el brazo de Hana.

La película había comenzado, muchas parejas hacían…. Ehh, ciertas cosas y otras sólo veían la película abrazados, Alumi se sostenía del brazo de Hana, ella volteó para besarlo, el primer beso entre él y ella, había estado callado desde el inicio, así que ella decidió tomar iniciativa y al girar su cabeza para quedar frente a él… estaba dormido…

Todos salían muy cariñosos de la sala, mientras que Hana llevaba una mano marcada en la mejilla, valla cualquiera diría que sus mejillas eran de hierro o algo así.

–¿Y ahora qué hice?– Preguntó con cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba.

–¿Cómo que "qué hice"? ¡Te dormiste, baka!– Ella caminó enfadada.

–No es mi culpa… te dije que viéramos "Buscando a Fido, Parte I"–

Los dos prometidos (Hana gritaba que no era su novio en todo el camino) iban camino a casa, la noche empezaba a caer, pues claro, la maldita película duraba casi que cuatro horas y media, ya parecía el Titanic, y las luces que alumbraban el camino comenzaban a encenderse.

–¿A dónde vas?– Preguntó el joven rubio viendo que la chica tomaba otro rumbo.

–Voy a ver a Redseb y Seyram, ahora vuelvo…– Respondió, el chico se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

–¡Ya llegué!– Gritó quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos, también los guantes y la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello.

–¿Dónde está Alumi?– Preguntó una voz femenina.

–Valla, Tamao y Ryu volvieron.– Se dijo a sí mismo. –¡Fue con Redseb-niisan y Seyram-oneechan !– Respondió ahora entrando en la cocina.

–La cena está casi lista…– Dijo Ryu.

–¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?– Preguntó él tomando asiento en una silla.

–Nada mal, de hecho lo único malo fue que Ryu se perdió de camino y tuvimos que pedir indicaciones.– Respondió ella.

–Lo malo es que nos las dieron en alemán…–

–Ah… ya veo…– Hana buscaba con la mirada a ciertas personas.

–Hana-donno sus padres fueron a un restaurante a comer.– ¡Al fin! Amidamaru parecía que se hubiese ido al descanso eterno o algo por el estilo.

–¿En serio? ¡Qué malos, no me llevaron!– Una gota de sudor apreció en todos menos en Hana.

–Bueno pues usted también salió y no le dijo nada a nadie Hana-donno.– Respondió el espíritu.

–No… bueno yo pues…. Ehh…–

–Además no siempre vas a estar a su lado como si fueras un espíritu acompañante, sólo mira que hasta a Amidamaru lo dejaron.–

–¡Hola Men!– Saludó el rubio al chico que se hospedaba también en la pensión que ahora era más grande y tenía más clientes.

–Bienvenido joven Men.– Saludó Tamao poniendo una charola con té en la mesita… del té. –¿Quieren té?–

–Ya todo está limpio y preparado para mañana, señora Tamao.– Las Hanagumi entraron.

–Perfecto, mañana lunes abrimos nuevamente.– Dijo Tamao sirviendo el té en muchos vasos.

–Tía Tamao ¿Por qué no abrimos el fin de semana?– Tía Tamao, Mamá Tamao, sólo Tamao ¡Joder! ¿Cómo demonios le quería llamar este niño? ¡Que de decida ya!

–Pues cuando legó Hao un montón de gatos dejaron sus pelos por todas partes y tuvimos que limpiar…– Respondió ella ahora yéndose a la cocina.

–Hablando del Tío Hao…– Antes de preguntar ahí llegaba la respuesta.

–¡Maldita sea Anna ¿Por qué tengo yo que ir por la despensa? Yo, el "Súper mega genial genialidoso espléndidamente maravilloso y guapo Hao Asakura"!– Valla cómo no se quedaba sin aire de decir eso, a cada rato.

–¡Tío Hao!– Simplemente dio un paso a la derecha y Hana ya estaba clavado en el suelo.

–¿Qué te dije de ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca?–

La noche cayó profundamente, y las estrellas adornaban el cielo, que era protegido por la imponente luna, ya era hora de dormir para los habitantes en la Pensión, menos Yoh y Anna que aún no llegaban, Alumi ya había llegado hace rato, había ido con Seyram a pedirle unos consejos y bueno ahora sólo esperaba el día siguiente, el único que quedaba despierto era Hana, que estaba sumergido en las termas, se le quedaba viendo a las estrellas, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, de repente sintió que alguien se sumergía con él, iba a abrir los ojos pero esa persona no se lo permitió, unas manos suaves recorrían por su cuerpo, se recostó en su pecho, como si de un hipnotismo se tratara, Hana no abrió los ojos, la personas besó levemente sus labios y comenzó a acariciar se rubia cabellera, él quería ver, pero algo le obligaba a sólo sentir aquél momento, la figura se separó de él y salió de las termas, Hana se quedó ahí por unos minutos y abrió los ojos… ¿Qué había sido eso? O más bien… ¿Quién?


	6. Un beso y escaleras

Thank you!

Recuerden, cada review es esperanza de vida para una llama *-*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salió de las termas, respiró hondo, se sentía tranquilo, sumamente tranquilo, se recostó en el suelo para procesar lo que hace un rato había ocurrido, y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido, la puerta se abrió y por ella llegaban dos personas, una mujer rubia y un hombre castaño.

–Fue maravilloso…– Dijo la voz de él.

–Sí… supongo que no había hecho algo así en años…– Respondió la voz de ella, pero inmediatamente callaron al fijarse en quién estaba tirado en el suelo. –¿Hana?–

–¿Qué hace aquí? Y que sepa o que recuerde no es sonámbulo…–

–No lo sé, pero en el suelo puede pescar un resfriado, llévalo a su cuarto….–

–¿Estás loca? Cuando era pequeño sí, pero ahora…–

–Yoh…–

–¿Si, dime?–

–Sólo hazlo, por algo eres Yoh Asakura, el Guerrero de Tierra.–

–No puede ser posible….–

Tratando de adivinar cómo iba a hacer, primero pensó en arrastrarlo, pero las escaleras no son para nada almohadas, luego trató de dejarlo ahí, pero sabía que lo que dijo su esposa iba en serio, y si no lo hacía, terminaría durmiendo en un lugar peor… en el patio, así que decidió optar por la última opción, una que hace años era obvia y la más fácil, pero ahora… Puso sus brazos con cuidado bajo su cuerpo, podía ser Shaman King o Guerrero Elemental pero no implicaba que tuviera súper fuerza o algo por el estilo, así que tomó fuerzas y para su sorpresa, lo cargó, iba subiendo las escaleras, rezando porque no viniera para abajo en un mal paso y eso terminaría por no dormir ni en el patio, sino tal vez lo enviaría a Alaska o algo así por un mes para entrenar, es decir, a un niño cualquiera lo aguanta, pero a un joven de diecisiete años… eso no es tan fácil…

Entró a la habitación y deseó que el futón ya estuviera preparado, y ahí estaba, su esposa ya lo había preparado todo, dio un suspiro de alivio, ¡Rayos pesaba tanto! Y quiso en ese momento tirarlo cual bolsa de papas, pero no, lo puso delicadamente en el futón y sintió como si sus brazos estuvieran sobre nubes.

–Necesito relajar mis brazos, voy a las termas…– Dijo mientras se iba, lo último que quería era que tuviera que cargar otra cosa pesada.

Ella dio una leve sonrisa mientras lo tapaba con unas mantas, cómo deseaba que pudiese retroceder en el tiempo, le dio un beso en la frente y acarició tiernamente su rostro y su cabello, el que antes eran pequeño y delicado, el que antes era sólo un pequeño mechón que se asomaba tímidamente sobre el demás corto y suave pelito rubio, ahora era una alocada y rebelde cabellera, valla, se le quedaba viendo con ¡Ah! ¿¡Ternura!? Sí, era eso, ternura, como extrañaba esos días, en los que al mínimo sonido que hiciera, ella se levantaba del futón, en donde el holgazán de su esposo seguía durmiendo, entraba a su cuarto y ahí estaba, mordiendo o chupando entre sueños lo primero que tuviera a su alcance, mientras ella lo contemplaba, extrañaba cada noche que el llanto los despertaba a ambos, ella salía corriendo sin pensar y como si de su vida tratase lo cogía y acunaba entre sus brazos, los incontables besos que le daba, la manera en que él la veía siempre y deseaba que ella nunca se separara de su lado, o sino lloraría hasta no poder más.

Anna dejaba derramar lentamente unas lágrimas cuando recordaba esto, cuando nació, su primera risa, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primer día de clases, cuando se colgó de su pierna y comenzó a llorar, siendo jalado por Tamao y Ryu para que la soltara, además de la maestra y varios niños que lo animaban a jugar con ellos, y cuando regresó a recogerlo, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sólo para sentir el calor de sus brazos acurrucarlo, recordó cuando había enfermado gravemente y ella no lo dejó sólo ni un rato, ni un minuto, ni un segundo sólo para que supiera cuánto lo amaba… pero ahora…. Ahora era diferente, él ya era mucho más grande, y en cualquier momento ese pichón se convertiría en un cóndor que haría su propio nido, ella lo sabía mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas, decidió levantarse e irse pero… una mano tomó la suya, en ese momento se volteó y se fijó de quién se trataba.

–Aún no quiero que te vayas…– Susurró él, ella sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

–No me iré si no quieres…– Y dicho esto, él recostó su cabeza en su regazo, y ella le dio un tierno beso en la frente mientras le susurraba. –Buenas noches Hana, mi bebé…–

–Buenas noches, mami…–

Mientras en otra habitación Alumi pensaba en algo…

–_¿Le habrá gustado?–_

…

–¡AHHHHHHHHH!–

–¡Men ya cállate!–

–¡Idiota ¿Qué no ves lo que dice en la lista?!–

–Sé leer, gracias.–

–Pues pareciera que no ¿En serio Alumi piensa hacer eso?–

–Pues eso es lo que hacen los novios, niño.–

–¿Y tú qué sabes? Te apuesto a que nunca has tenido novia.–

–Eh… bueno… pues… yo…–

–Sólo vamos a comprar estas cosas y volvemos…–

Alumi caminaba por Funbari, mientras observaba a los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, y de repente un par de señoras le pasaron al lado.

–¡Oh jovencita! ¿Sabe dónde quedan las aguas termales?–

–Sí, por allá.– Dijo señalando a cierta dirección.

–¡Gracias!– Dijeron ambas.

–Me pregunto, si le habrá gustado…– Susurró ella para sí misma mientras seguía caminando.

Mientras en la pensión cierto rubio se despertaba sobándose la espalda.

–Ay… creo que me quedé dormido en… ¿La sala?– Preguntó confuso, estaba en su habitación. –¿A-acaso habrá sido… un sueño?–

Se destapó y se fijó en que, bueno, no llevaba nada puesto, sólo una toalla, cosa que afirmaba que sí había estado en las termas.

–Estoy desnudo… – Valla, qué gran observación. –Pero el beso…–

Hana no quiso seguir pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, más bien se preguntaba si era un sueño o no, ya que según él había quedado tendido en el piso de la sala, pero ahora estaba en su habitación, que confusión, bajó las escaleras, luego de vestirse, y , para su sorpresa, en la cocina estaba Tamao preparando el desayuno.

–Buenos días…– Saludó el joven sacando una botella de leche del refrigerador.

–¿Dormiste bien, Hana?– Preguntó ella concentrada en la comida.

–¡Qué va! Dormí de lo peor, ayer me quedé en el suelo de la sala, pero hoy amanecí en mi habitación… y anoche cuando estaba en las termas sentí…– Esto último lo dijo sin querer.

–¿Qué pasó anoche?–

–¿Eh? No… nada…– Esta vez salió de la cocina a ver T.V.

–¿Qué le pasa al joven maestro?– Entró Ryu.

–No lo sé, pero parece que no durmió bien anoche…–

–Ya veo, ya se le pasará…–

–¡Men apúrate!– Gritó Gakko desde la fila de la caja registradora.

–¡Ya voy! ¿Por qué diablos Alumi quiere todas estas cosas?– Se quejó viendo el paquete que traía en las manos.

–No sé… pero son todas raras… velas aromáticas, perfume, maquillaje, lápiz labial, una cosa rara para el cabello y aparte de eso un CD de música de Bob… No sabía que le gustara esto…–

–Idiota, es para Hana.– Respondió Men golpeando el suelo con la punta de su zapato, la fila no avanzaba.

–¿¡Hana es travesti!?–

–¡No idiota, el CD!– Lo último que vio Gakko fue un enorme chinchón en su cabeza.

Pasaron como cinco horas para ellos, que en realidad eran como quince minutos y por fin llegaron a la caja de pago y luego fueron a una sección donde envolvían regalos.

–¿Y por qué quiere envolver el CD?– Para Men habría sido mejor ir sólo, pero no le quedaba de otra más que responder la pregunta de su amigo.

–¿Qué no ves? Es un regalo…– Dijo a secas.

–¿Qué le pongo a la tarjeta?– Preguntó el sujeto que lo envolvía.

–Póngale: "Para Hana"– Respondió Men.

–Valla, no pensé que a una chica le gustara esta música…– Dijo el sujeto.

–Hana es hombre, idiota.– Quejó Men.

–Pero Hana es nombre de…– El sujeto fue interrumpido porque Men y Gakko se le tiraron encima y le taparon la boca.

–¡NUNCA DIGAS ESO!– Gritó Gakko al pobre sujeto.

–¿¡Po-por qué!?– Preguntó asustado.

–Porque "ella" te puede oír…– Respondió Men.

–¿¡Quién, de qué rayos hablan!?–

–Anna-sempai… es el demonio en persona…– Dijo Gakko con una cara terrorífica.

–¿Pero quién le pone "Flor" a su hijo varón? Está totalmente…– Y otra vez encima de él.

–¡CÁLLATE!– Le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–E-está bien…– Respondió levantándose y terminando la tarjeta del regalo. –Tengan, gracias por venir, creo.–

–Danos las gracias a nosotros, te salvamos la vida…– Dijo Gakko, tomaron el regalo y se fueron.

Mientras en la pensión…

–¡Achú!–

–Salud, joven maestro.– Le dijo Ryu.

–Rayos… ¿Y eso qué fue?–

Y en otro lado…

–Annita ¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó él viendo como su esposa de repente ponía una mirada de demonio.

–Siento que un imbécil dijo algo que no debía…– Respondió con mirada asesina a ningún punto en específico, a Yoh le cayó una gota de sudor.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y Alumi regresó a la pensión, detrás de ella llegaron Gakko y Men.

–Mira, trajimos las cosas que nos pediste… incluso el CD– Dijo Gakko mostrando las bolsas.

–¡Shh! Es un secreto…– Dijo ella entre susurros.

–¡Hola ya vine!–

–Hao ¿Dónde estabas?– Preguntó Tamao apareciendo.

–Por ahí…– Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Ojalá no hayas hecho nada malo, más te vale…– Oyó una voz detrás suya y se volteó hasta quedar muy cerca de ella, pero fue mandado al otro lado del corredor por un puñetazo.

–Anna-sempai, Yoh-sempai…– Dijeron los tres chicos.

–Oye Gakko… ¿No me digas que tú eres…?– Dijo Yoh viendo las bolsas que traía el joven.

–¿¡EH!? ¡ESTO NO ES MÍO!– Excusó de inmediato.

–Tiene razón, es mío…– Respondió Alumi tomando las bolsas y yéndose.

–¡No tienes bu…!– Y se oyó un golpe en la sala.

–¡Idiota!– Gritó la otra voz.

De repente todos los que estaban en la entrada fueron interrumpidos, luego de un rato, todo el mundo estaba metido en sus asuntos, Hana y Alumi, quienes acababan de entrenar, estaban en la sala viendo T.V, bueno en realidad Hana leía manga.

–¿Qué tanto te gustan esas cosas?– Preguntó ella desviando la vista a su prometido.

–Mucho…– Respondió, pero en realidad pensaba en otra cosa. –_El beso… si fue real… ¿Habrá sido ella?_– Se le quedó viendo por unos momentos.

–¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?– Preguntó ella de mala gana.

–Eh… no, nada…– Respondió a secas antes de volver a leer su manga.

–Asakura.– Llamó la voz de ella nuevamente.

–¿Si?–

–Mañana te quiero ver, enfrente de la florería de Redseb-san y Seyram-san, a las 9:00 p.m.–

–¿A las 9:00?–

–Sí, tú y yo… tendremos una cita…–


	7. ¡Citas!

Gracias! Siempre estoy agradecida con cada review ^^ y pos la verdad, es la primera vez que escribí algo entre un padre y un hijo X3

**Merci Beacoup, par les commentaires, Je vous suis reconnaissant**

Remember: reviews and favs make a better world!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

–¿Una… cita?– Preguntó Tamao mientras se sonrojaba.

–Sí.– Respondió sentado mientras bebía un té.

–¡Llévele flores, o chocolates, o una auto, o regálele una isla o si no llévela a una isla paradisiaca donde monten en delfines y…!– Al principio las ideas de Ryu eran geniales, pero luego, no tanto.

–Tío Ryu no tengo tanto dinero…– Respondió Hana mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

–Bueno, tal vez lo de las flores y chocolates sea buena idea.– Tamao le servía más té.

–Sí, creo que eso estaría bien… pero no estoy muy seguro, nunca he tenido una cita.– Respondió mirando a su bebida.

–¡Es la magia del amor, sólo deje que todo ocurra joven maestro!– A Ryu se le habían dibujado un par de corazones en los ojos.

Alumi llegaba de entrenar, aunque Hao, el Shaman King hubiese traído una época de paz, de milagro, ellos nunca dejaban de entrenar, y es que, según todos, en cualquier momento algo malo podía ocurrir.

"Tienda de Chocolates"

–¿Está seguro de entrar?– El espíritu apareció a su lado.

–Amidamaru, es una tienda de chocolates, no un campo de guerra o algo así.– Respondió acomodándose la chaqueta.

–¡Bienvenido!– Saludó una chica que, obviamente, trabajaba ahí.

–Hola, sí yo quería…eh… yo, eh… un-una ca-ca….– Comenzó a tartamudear.

–¿Una caca?– Preguntó asqueada y una bofetada apareció. –¡ASQUEROSO!–

–¡Ay claro que no loca!– Se sobó su pobre mejilla. –Una caja de chocolates…– Murmuró sonrojado.

–¡Oh, para su enamorada!– Dijo ella muy contenta.

–Joven Hana ¿Está nervioso?– Preguntó Amidamaru con cara pícara.

–¡CÁLLATE!– Le gritó Hana, aunque a los ojos de la chica, no había nadie.

–¿A quién jodidos le gritó eso?– Pensó viéndolo confundida la chica.

–Sí, es para… mi prometida…– Murmuró pesadamente.

–¡Tan joven y comprometido!– Gritó sonrojada y felizmente.

–Jejeje valla maestro, usted sí que es rápido…– Amidamaru le dio un codazo con la misma mirada.

–¡YO NO DECIDÍ ESTO!– Gritó de nuevo a, la nada, según la chica que tenía una gotita de sudor.

–Bien… ¿Cuáles desea?– Preguntó ella señalando el mostrador.

–Eh… yo… no sé jejeje.– Respondió riendo mientras ella y Amidamaru cayeran de espaldas.

Alumi pensaba emocionada en la noche que pasaría con su grandioso prometido, así que se dispuso a ir a un spa, acompañada de Tamao.

–Debes estar nerviosa…– Le dijo la peli-rosa mientras caminaban por las nevadas calles de Funbari.

–Más de lo que crees, Tamao-san.– Respondió ella algo sonrojada.

–Aún recuerdo mi primera cita con Horo Horo…– Ella empezó a sonrojarse mientras sonreía.

–¿Cómo fue?– Preguntó la chica.

–Bueno… un desastre… incluso quemó el lugar al que fuimos, pero sabes, el corazón es el que me dijo que lo amaba, sin importar qué…–

–De repente siento que algo similar sucederá con Hana…– Dijo con desgano.

–Sólo espera a la noche y lo descubrirás.–

Mientras, Hana caminaba por ahí con una caja de chocolates azul con un moño blanco y una etiqueta colgando, junto con Amidamaru, se perdieron, pero encontraron la florería de Redseb y Seyram.

–¡Hana! ¿Qué te trae por aquí hermanito?– Preguntó él viendo al joven shaman entrar.

–Quiero el mejor ramo de flores que tengas, Redseb-niisan– Le dijo poniendo la caja en el mostrador.

–Hana-donno tiene una cita.– Comentó Amidamaru apareciendo.

–¿En serio?– De repente apareció Seyram con un ramo de rosas rojas envueltas en un papel transparente con corazones.

–Sí, Seyram-oneechan ¿Podrías darme algún consejo?– Preguntó él algo sonrojado.

–Sólo sé tú mismo Hana.– Le sonrió. –Y trátala bien.–

–Oye Seyram, esas flores que llevas son perfectas para Alumi.– Comentó Redseb.

–Sí, tienes razón, ten.– Le dijo dándole el ramo.

–Gracias… ¿Creen que deba comprarle algo más?– Preguntó inseguro de lo que llevaba.

–¿Qué tal un regalo?– Propuso Seyram. –Ya sabes, como un oso con un corazón o algo así.–

–Seyram tiene razón, eso sería bueno.– Respondió Redseb.

–¡Bien, gracias Redseb-niichan y Seyram-oneechan, vamos Amidamaru!– Y salió corriendo con las flores y los chocolates.

–¡Hana-donno espere, para ahí no es la pensión!– Gritó el espíritu yendo tras él.

"Spa: SPA"

–Hana…– Murmuró Alumi fijando su vista en el suelo.

–Apuesto a que será una cita maravillosa.– Le dijo Tamao mientras se relajaba.

–Tamao-san, usted ha sido la niñera del estúpido de mi prometido desde tiempos inmemorables, ¿De qué podría hablarle?– Le habló mientras le ponían una mascarilla de lo que sea que fuera en el rostro.

–Bueno… a Hana siempre le ha gustado…– A Tamao le corrió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

–¿Qué cosa?–

–Bueno ya sabes, las cosas… infantiles.– Esbozó una sonrisa mientras le hacían pedicura.

"Tienda de peluches"

–Pensé que esto sería fácil Amidamaru…– Dijo él mientras veía la cantidad de peluches en estantes.

–¡Vamos Hana-donno usted puede!– Le animó Amidamaru.

–Estoy buscando un peluche… no en una batalla…–

–Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarlo?– Preguntó la encargada de la tienda.

–¡Claro! Busco un peluche para mi prometida.–

–¡Oh entonces estás en la sección incorrecta, ven! – Le dijo muy animada mientras se dirigía a un pasillo y le mostraba un pequeño oso abrazando un corazón que decía "Te quiero"

Alumi y Tamao llegaban a la pensión en donde al entrar se sorprendieron con quién estaba viendo T.V.

–Hola Tamao, Alumi.– Saludó el rubio.

–Iré a hacer la cena.– Dijo ella entrando a la cocina.

–Hana… ¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó ella.

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Esta es mi casa…– Dijo confuso.

–No aquí, aquí, AQUÍ en la sala, tenemos una cita ¿Recuerdas?–

–Lo sé, nos vemos más tarde, voy a entrenar.– Le guiñó un ojo para su sorpresa y se fue.

9:00 p.m Alumi no estaba y Hana se preparaba para salir, la puerta se abrió y llegaron tres personas.

–Lo siento chicos, me perdí jajajaja…–

–Ah… ¿Qué se puede hacer? Ya sé que eres un completo imbécil.–

–Oh vamos Annita Jijiji… ya sabes que así es Horo.–

–¡Sí es cierto! Espera… ¿Así cómo?–

–Sí es cierto, un completo idiota, retrasado, holgazán…–

–¡Hola!– Saludó Hana a los recién llegados.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes una cita hoy.– Dijo su madre.

–Jijiji Annita, ¿No ves que Hanita ya se va?– Le dijo Yoh a su esposa. –Oh por cierto, vino tu tío Horo.–

–Hola.– Saludó el de pelo azul.

–¿Por qué tu pelo es azul?–

–¡QUE NO PREGUNTES ESO!–

Alumi estaba parada enfrente de la florería de Redseb y Seyram, cuando de repente fijó los ojos en una cabellera rubia y alborotada, los ojos color miel que tenía hizo que quedara totalmente hipnotizada, en la mano derecha traía unas flores y la otra la tenía escondida detrás suyo, iba con una chaqueta, no iba vestido de lo mejor para la ocasión, pero no le importó, él se acercó y le entregó las flores sonrojándose un poco.

–Para ti.– Dijo desviando la mirada.

–Gracias.– Respondió ella de igual forma.

–¿Nos vamos?–

–Sí.–

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un restaurante, nada barato, y se sentaron en una mesa reservada por Alumi.

"Restaurante: Todo aquí es jodidamente caro"

–¿Qué van a pedir?– Preguntó un mesero.

–Tráiganos dos especiales de la casa.– Ordenó Alumi viendo el menú.

–¿Y de beber?–

–Una piña colada y un zumo de naranja.– Respondió Hana con una sonrisa.

–Entendido.– Y se retiró con la orden.

–Alumi, te traje esto también.– Hana le entregó a su prometida una caja de chocolates y un oso miniatura de felpa que decía "Te quiero" e inmediatamente la chica se sonrojó.

–Valla, gracias Hana.– Respondió apenada. –Yo… te traje esto.– Le dio una pequeña caja.

–¡Valla, el nuevo disco de Bob!– Gritó emocionado.

–Sí, no sé por qué te gusta tanto, pero espero que te guste.– Le dijo sonrojada.

–Aquí está la comida.– Les dijo un camarero entregándoles la comida.

Mientras en la pensión ya se hacía tarde, y las Hanagumi limpiaban el balneario mientras Tamao predecía algunas cosas del futuro, Ryu estaba durmiendo, los espíritus de todos se habían ido a descansar, Horo Horo se quedó tumbado de alcohol en la habitación de Tamao y Anna, Yoh y Hao habían sido llamados a Izumo por Keiko, así que se fueron llevándose a Amidamaru.

Después de comer, Hana y Alumi decidieron caminar un rato por el parque que había en Funbari, como ya era tarde no habían niños ni adultos, el frío y la nieve se dejaban caer, y toda la oscuridad sólo era alumbrada por los faroles que habían cerca, Alumi presenció que comenzaba a nevar levemente, y esperando afuera de una tienda vio como Hana salía con dos chocolates calientes, entregándole uno a ella y ofreciendo su brazo para que lo tomara.

–Qué extraño, Hana no se comporta como de costumbre…– Pensó la chica.

–Alumi, te quería preguntar algo.– Los ojos del chico eran inexpresivos en ese momento, como los de su madre, pero él tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. –Hace unos días estaba en las termas, y alguien me besó, sé que fuiste tú.–

–Yo…–Alumi se sintió extraña en ese momento, se sonrojó gravemente y bajó la mirada, asintiendo tímidamente, y su prometido sólo soltó una estúpida risa que ella maldijo, pero en el fondo, se sentía bien, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo repentino, sintió como esos dos fuertes brazos, que desde tiempos inmemorables habían entrenado, la estaban cubriendo, y al alzar la vista se encontró con aquellos dos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban, estos reflejaban serenidad y paz, así como una inmensa alegría al mismo tiempo, ella sólo sonrió.

–Creo, que no es tan malo después de todo.– Fueron sus palabras, ella nunca lo había oído hablar tan tranquila y seriamente.

–¿Q-qué cosa?– Preguntó ella sintiendo aún sonrojada el cálido abrazo, él rápidamente la tomó por las caderas y se acercó a su oído.

–Que seas mi prometida, porque ahora estoy descubriendo… que en verdad, me gustas.–

Su mente repetía constantemente aquellas palabras que le acababan de susurrar, se volteó a verlo quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

–Hana… tú…– Quería, pero no podía expresarlo, las palabras no salían de su boca y se quedaba congelada al intentar decírselo, pero no podía.

–Shh…– Como su pudiese leer mentes, él colocó su dedo en sus labios, exigiendo silencio y se acercó más y más lentamente. –A veces, es mejor que todo fluya como debe ser.– Y al quitar su dedo, depositó en sus labio un leve y tierno beso, que la dejó impactada y aún más sonrojada, que a él se le dibujó una sonrisa.

–Sí.– Ella tomó su brazo y siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a un centro comercial, donde vieron películas y ropa que a Alumi le encantó.

–¡MIRA UN PERRO!– Gritó corriendo a un cachorro que por ahí pasaba con su dueño, tirándose al piso para contemplarlo cual niño pequeño.

–Tal vez, no sea tan malo.– Dijo Alumi para sí misma con una sonrisa. –Después de todo, creo que hasta me gusta que sea así.–

–Disculpe ¿Puede dejar a mi perro en paz?– Preguntó una voz desde lejos.

–¡PERRO PERRO PERRO PERRO!– Se escuchaba la respuesta.

–Sí, definitivamente con él … – Pensó ella por unos segundos y luego se respondió. –Todo estará bien…–

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

S'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!

Por cierto, SK/GnU y Flowers no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei!

Si alguien tiene un reclamo, problema, comentario o lo que sea y no está registrado, podéis asesinarme a: pr.-03

À Bientôt from: C.S!


	8. ¡Navidad Navidad, el árbol se trabó!

**Merci Beacoup, par les commentaires, Je vous suis reconnaissant**

SK/GnU y Flowers no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei!

S'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!

GRACIAS! Que bueno que te encante! Y Hana, bueno tiene ratos de madurez-inmadurez

En otras palabras creo que fue mala idea hacer un capítulo navideño ahora XD ya después veré qué hacer con navidad, ;) recuerden! Deejeeen Rivieeeewssss! Me hacen feliz y admiro cada uno de ellos X3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las calles estaban adornadas, cada comercial o lugar al que se veía, estaba decorado con el ambiente y la época, era el día de navidad, tres personas caminaban por el centro comercial más grande de Funbari, dos de ellas llevaban miles de cajas y bolsas que de suerte no se caían por el equilibrio de los dos shamanes tenían.

–¡Papá estas son muchas cosas!– Gritó el menor de los que iban de compras.

–Ni me lo digas, son los regalos de todos, tu mamá se la ha pasado por todo el centro comercial…– Respondió Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos, ya que el golpe, iba para su bolsillo.

–Apresúrense, aún faltan muchas cosas qué comprar.– Sentenció Anna.

–Pero…– Antes de hablar, fue interrumpido.

–Nada de peros, Hana, ahora camina.– Respondió su madre.

–Pero… mami…– Dijo juntando su entrepierna y dando saltitos de una manera graciosa.

–¿Pero qué?– Preguntó alzando la ceja, dándose la vuelta.

–¡TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑOOOOO!–

En la pensión varias personas se encontraban entrando un enorme árbol por la puerta principal.

–¡No entra!– Gritó Manta empujando el tronco.

–¡Tiene qué, sino, Anna nos asesinará por trabar un árbol en la puerta!– Quejó Horo jalando la copa.

–Al menos todos van llegando.– Dijo Tamao ayudando a Horo junto a Pilika.

–¡Vamos joven Manta empujemos!– Gritó Ryu.

–¿Qué pasó aquí?–

–¡Hao, ayúdanos a meter el árbol!– Dijo Manta.

–Hmm… de acuerdo.– Respondió empezando a empujar el árbol.

–Ok ¿Empaco este también?– Preguntó el encargado de empacar regalos.

–Sí, por favor.– Respondió Yoh bebiendo un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

–¡Valla, cuántos regalos!– Dijo Hana contemplando la enorme montaña de regalos.

–Qué bueno que trajimos el auto.– Le respondió Anna con dos chocolates caliente en ambas manos, esperando a que se enfriasen un poco.

–Sí… pero no sabía que teníamos auto, o garaje, o que papá supiera conducir...–

–Sólo espero que los estúpidos de tus tíos logren meter el árbol a la casa.– Dijo ella con algo de enfado.

–¿Por qué no podrían?– Preguntó curioso el joven Asakura.

–Conociéndolos…– Suspiró. –Ten tu chocolate, sino se enfriará…– Le dijo entregándole el chocolate con una sonrisa.

–¡TABAMOS EL ÁRBOL, ANNA NOS VA A ASESINAR!– Gritó Horo al ver que el árbol se había quedado ahí trabado.

–¡¿Por qué el maldito árbol no se mete?!– Gritó Hao agarrando a patadas al pobre árbol.

–¿Y si rompemos la puerta?– Propuso Ryu.

–¡ESO SERÍA PEOR!– Le gritó Manta.

–¿Qué sería peor?– Preguntó una voz, inmediatamente todos la reconocieron y casi se les sale el alma al voltearse.

–¡Señores Asakura, creímos que vendrían más tarde!– Dijo Tamao preocupada.

–¿De qué hablan?– Dijo Hana. –Ya hasta nos pasamos de la hora que dijimos que volveríamos…–

–¿Entonces pasamos como tres estúpidas horas tratando de meter el maldito árbol?– Preguntó Horo.

–Yoh.– Llamó Anna.

–¿Mande?–

–Mete el árbol.–

–¿¡Qué!?–

–Ya oíste.–

–Otra vez cosas pesadas…– Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

Luego de otra hora tratando de meter el árbol, lo lograron, lo pararon en la sala y Tamao sacó una caja con adornos navideños, todos ayudaron a decorarlo, al final, sólo quedaba poner la estrella.

–¡Oh, sólo la estrella, esto me trae recuerdos!– Dijo Tamao contemplándola.

–Esa estrella ha tenido grandes aventuras, como cuando un perro se la robó, o cuando se cayó de la copa y le dio a Manta, o cuando Hana la metió en el pastel navideño y yo casi me la como…– Decía Horo.

–¿Qué hice qué?– Preguntó el mencionado.

–¡Recuerdo que Horo creyó que era una galleta dentro del pastel!– Dijo Ryu.

–¡Claro, y que uno de los gatos de Hao se la llevó al patio y la tiró en las termas!– Río Manta.

–¡Y luego Anna tiró a Yoh a las termas para que la fuera a buscar!– Dijo Horo.

–Jijij buenos tiempos…– Dijo Yoh besando levemente a Anna en los labios.

–Pero la estrella no se pone hasta el final, y como ya terminamos creo que es momento de ponerla.– Dijo Pilika.

–Pues adelante, que la ponga…– Iba a decir Manta.

–¡Esperen!– Gritó Pilika.

–¿Qué ocurre hermana?– Preguntó Horo.

–¿No recuerdan la tradición?– Preguntó.

–¡Oh claro!– Respondió Tamao.

–¿Cuál tradición?– Preguntó Horo.

–Es tradición que se cargue al más pequeño de la casa para colocar la estrella en el árbol.– Dijo Tamao.

–Pero Men está fuera con Alumi…– Dijo Pilika.

–Entonces…– Dijo Horo, todos voltearon a ver a Hana.

–Por favor… no me digan que…–

Tres minutos después.

–¡Pesas mucho, rápido!– Dijo Yoh cargando a Hana de las piernas mientras se tambaleaba.

–¡Pues acércate más!– Respondió.

–¡Esto también me trae recuerdos!– Dijeron Tamao y Ryu.

–Más bien da pena…– Dijo una voz, eran Men y Alumi quienes entraban.

–Es una bonita escena…– Dijo Alumi tratando de aguantarse la risa.

–¡Oye no te rías, que mala prometida eres, y tú Men debiste haber llegado antes!– Les dijo mientras los apuntaba con la estrella.

–¡Hana no te muevas tanto que me voy a…!–

Antes de que Yoh terminara, se oyó un fuerte estruendo y todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente, sí, bonita escena, con Yoh tendido en el suelo con Hana y el árbol encima, y la estrella, bueno, por lo menos se quedó en la copa, hasta que se resbaló y todos cayeron de espaldas.

Luego de otros quince minutos, las Hanagumi arreglaron todo y ahora todos se encontraban en la sala, ya sea charlando o viendo Rudolf, todos estaban ahí, menos Tamao, Ryu y las Hanagumi que se encontraban preparando la cena.

–¡Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en…!–

–Hana…–

–¿Qué pasa?–

–¡DEJA DE CANTAR ESA MALDITA CANCIÓN!–

–Pero es Barney… me gusta Barney…–

–Eres un mocoso…–

–No, no tengo mocos.–

–¡ERES UN!– Antes de golpearle en los bajos, la interrumpieron.

–Oigan par de tórtolos, dejen sus cosas del amor y vean lo que traje.– Dijo Hao entrando con una caja.

–¿Qué trajiste?– Preguntó Manta viendo T.V.

–A ver…– Horo se acercó a abrir la caja. –¡UN PLAYSTATION 4!–

Ok ahora casi todos en la pensión se turnaban para jugar playstation, harto del alboroto, ya que lo heredó de su madre, decidió salir a dar un paseo en lugar de repartir legendarias izquierdas, Alumi decidió escapar también de esa casa de locos, ahora ambos estaban caminando por el centro comercial, a solas.

–Oye Hana…– A Alumi se le prendió el foco y decidió molestar un poco a su futuro esposo.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó sin dejar de ver su celular.

–¿Cuántos hijos crees que tengamos?– Al oír esto, a Hana se le erizó la piel y el cabello.

–¿¡Q-QUÉ!?– Preguntó aturdido por la pregunta.

–Ya sabes.– Ella se sonrojó un poco. –Cuando nos toque a nosotros… hacer nuestro nido…– Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

–Yo… no, no creo que tengamos hijos Jejeje….– Se excusó Hana, pero inmediatamente le dieron un zape.

–¿¡Por qué mierdas crees que estamos comprometidos idiota!?–

–¡AYAYAYAYA!– Gritaba mientras se sobaba y tenía cascaditas en los ojos. –Lo sé, lo sé… pero no sé cuántos tendremos, pero supongo que sólo uno por tradición…–

–Es cierto, en la familia Asakura generalmente el heredero suele ser hijo o hija única, pero en el caso de tu padre, fue accidente que fuesen gemelos…– Dijo ella mientras caminaba tomada del brazo con su prometido.

–¿Accidente, ser gemelos? Más bien creo que el accidente aquí fui yo…– Respondió sobándose aún y haciendo caso omiso de sus propias palabras.

–Oh, vamos Hana, no fue tu culpa que Anna-sensei haya quedado embarazada durante la SF (Shaman Fight)– Le dijo riendo, ya que le pareció algo gracioso e infantil su comentario.

–Sí, sí, claro… oye… se hace tarde, será mejor que volvamos.– Le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió que sí.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos para encontrarse con una playstation rota por la mitad, y a Horo quitándose pedazos de playstation de donde se los había metido mientras que Hao lloraba en una esquina con Anna y Yoh diciéndole que comprarían una nueva que compraría Manta, el cual se atragantó al oír eso, definitivamente todo estaba normal.

Todos cenaron tranquilamente, excepto Horo que tenía muchas vendas y bueno, por lo demás todo transcurrió de manera normal, al menos eso era normal para los habitantes de la pensión, Horo atragantándose con la comida siendo regañado por Pilika, Tamao y Ryu hablando junto a Anna, Yoh y Manta, Hao presumía de ser el hombre más sexy del universo y de los Grandes Espíritus, las Hanagumi haciendo distintas cosas, los espíritus acompañantes de todos conviviendo entre sí, Men atacando a Horo para suplantar el lugar de su padre y Hana junto con Alumi como si eso fuese de lo más normal del mundo, sí claro, aparte de los espíritus y de algunas cosas voladoras azotando mayormente sobre Horo, todo estaba de maravilla, más tarde llegaron Ren y su esposa, Jeanne, luego Chocolove junto con Lyserg y por último Keiko, la abuela de Hana, que ahora se encargaba de la Mansión Asakura en Izumo, lo mejor fue que todos llevaron regalos.

Pasó la cena y Horo ató un muérdago a una caña de pescar que quién sabe de dónde se la sacó y la lanzó sobre una lámpara para que quedara colgando, y todos se acercaron al lugar, los primeros fueron Yoh y Anna, que al quedar debajo de él se besaron apasionadamente, luego se acercaron Ren y Jeanne, Ren mega sonrojado por el beso que le dio a su esposa enfrente de todos, luego tocó con Horo y Tamao, la cual casi se desmaya, después Hao con Marion, el cual se aprovechó para tocarle en secreto las bubis, luego fueron Lyserg y Pilika, y bueno Chocolove y Manta que no tenían pareja tenían cascaditas en los ojos, luego las familias Asakura y Tao decidieron darse un abrazo y beso familiar, entre los miembros de dichas familias claro, pero al final todos se le quedaron viendo a dos personas en particular, Hana y Alumi quienes en ese preciso momento quedaron abajo del muérdago, Alumi se sonrojó lo más que pudo al igual que Hana, ambos se vieron atontados por unos momentos, y luego de como quince segundos se fueron acercando, hasta chocar sus labios en un hermoso y tierno beso, que todos veían con ojos de ternura, sí, a Alumi casi se le sale el corazón, y a Hana, el alma, ese sentimiento que estaban experimentando era confuso pero agradable, eso que ellos no comprendían y llenaba su corazón de calor, era justo lo que necesitaban mientras los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a anunciar tan hermosa festividad, ese sentimiento era nuevo y bello, ese sentimiento era llamado… Amor.


	9. ¿¡Que ustedes qué? Y santas de Plástico

Merci Beacoup, par les commentaires, Je vous suis reconnaissant

SK/GnU y Flowers no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei!

S'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!

A veces una estrella también debe tener acción ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos días antes de navidad, Funbarioka era cubierta por una extensa capa de nieve, el frío de la mañana hacía que los habitantes de la pensión se levantaran, y no fue la excepción para Alumi Niumbirch, que, por fin después de tanto tiempo, había dormido en un lugar donde nunca se imaginó que lo haría, por lo menos no antes de casarse y fuese obligado a dormir, aunque no habían hecho lo que ella hubiese deseado, estaba cómodamente rodeada por el brazo derecho de Hana Asakura, definitivamente dormir en el mismo futón hacía que ella se sintiera cálida, sobre todo si el rubio la abrazaba, como ya era de mañana y el rey astro anunciaba el amanecer, Alumi se dispuso a darle un "beso de buenos días" pero en el momento de darse la vuelta para besarlo… ¡Joder, el imbécil se estaba chupando el maldito dedo pulgar!

–¡Eres un idiota!– Gritó enfadada y lo pateó fuera del futón.

–¡Ay! Alumi… ¿Qué pasa, qué hice… ahora?– Preguntó dejando libre al pulgar con babas, estaba somnoliento y el cabello le tapaba la cara de pereza que en ese momento tenía.

–Hmp…– Ella no dijo nada, sólo se levantó del futón y se dio la vuelta mientras el joven la veía desde el suelo.

Todos los habitantes de la pensión hacían distintas cosas, Gakko se había ido con Men a quién sabe dónde, Tamao, Ryu y las Hanagumi preparaban el desayuno, Anna regañaba a Yoh, Horo, Pilika y Manta reían de la situación, Yohane al perecer se fue un rato con su hermana a dar un paseo por Funbari, Alumi y Hana bajaron y se sentaron en el comedor, donde Horo se carcajeó hasta no poder más por ver la manota marcada en la mejilla de Hana, que tenía cascaditas.

–¡Te dije que no voltearas!– Le regañó la aprendiz de itako al shaman.

–¡No es mi culpa que te hayas tardado tanto, yo no quería ver tus bubis!– Respondió sonrojándose un poco.

–Esperen… eso quiere decir…– Pilika comenzó a armar el rompecabezas como detective, y al mismo tiempo todos abrieron sus bocas hasta el piso con los ojos como platos, todos menos Horo.

–¿Qué quiere decir?– Preguntó el ainu levantando la mano.

–¡QUIERE DECIR QUE DURMIERON JUNTOS!– Gritó Manta sorprendido y sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

–Oh valla…– Yoh puso su sonrisa que no podía faltar en él. –Durmieron juntos, recuerdo que así fue como Annita quedó embarazada jijiji.– Esto hizo que todos se sonrojaran, más Anna que estaba roja como un tomate, con una venita en la cien y en el puño.

–¡CÁLLATE!– Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Yoh en el patio con una marca en la mejilla que sacaba humo.

–¡No, no es lo que creen!– Excusó de inmediato Alumi al ver que Anna tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor viéndola con Zenki y Goki atrás suyo, todos se arrinconaron en una esquina aterrados, menos Hana y Alumi.

–¿Entonces qué?– Preguntó con voz de ultratumba que aterró más a todos.

–¡No te preocupes mami, no hicimos nada de eso, yo le pedí que durmiera conmigo porque tenía frío!– Le dijo Hana con una enorme sonrisa heredada de su padre, la itako se tranquilizó y tomó asiento y Zenki y Goki desaparecieron, a todos se les salió el alma de ver eso, en especial a Alumi que cayó al suelo con espirales en los ojos mientras un pequeño fantasmilla salía de su boca.

–Más les vale.– Susurró la itako antes de tomar una galleta.

Más tarde, casi todos estaban fuera de la pensión, haciendo distintas cosas para preparar la llegada de la navidad, y había sido deber de Horo colocar las luces en toda la pensión, ¡Qué mala idea! Cuando vieron santa y los renos de plástico se cayeron del techo y Horo casi aplasta la cara contra el piso, ahora habían dos problemas, Horo estaba colgando de la pensión y había que comprar renos nuevos, mientras que Anna se preparaba para enviar a Horo al inframundo, Hana y Alumi fueron enviados a comprar los nuevos renos de plástico que se decapitaron desde la caída del techo.

–¡Anda pero desde cuando hay miles de santas con renos de plástico en la tienda!– Quejó Alumi mientras veía el surtido de la tienda.

–Es porque nos metimos a la tienda de santas y renos de plástico…– Dijo Hana.

–¡Esa tienda no existe, baka!– Reprimió dándole una patada quién sabe cómo en la cara.

–Sólo decía…– Respondió con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Aquí tiene, santa No. 3 de la quinta fila.– La encargada les dio el gran paquete.

–¿Y ahora cómo lo llevamos?– Preguntó Alumi.

–¡Fácil, traemos el auto de mis padres!– Respondió Hana muy contento.

–¿¡Sabes conducir!?– Se sombró ella, tal vez su prometido no era tan infantil como creía ¡Y tenía licencia!

–Nop Jejeje...– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–¡Baka!–

Ahora Hana cargaba el paquete con una mano marcada en la mejilla y un pie marcado en la cara.

–¡Jo, qué amargada eres Alumi!– Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos mientras llevaba el gran paquete en la espalda.

–Cállate, estoy tratando de llamar a Yoh-sama para que nos venga a recoger con el paquete…– Ella hablaba por un celular que sonaba en espera hasta que…

–_¡Apágalo, apágalo Hao! ¿Hola?_–Preguntó la voz.

–¿Yoh-sama?– Preguntó ella confundida.

–_¡Cuidado Horo!_–Se escuchó a Hao gritar.

–_¡Ya es muy tarde, Yoh ven y ayúdanos!_– Ese fue Manta.

–_¡Detengan esa maldita cosa!_– Blasfemó Anna.

–_¡Lo siento debo colgar, adiós!_–

Beep beep beep beep beep…

Al rato, Alumi y Hana volvieron a la pensión, Horo estaba todo quemado, Hao igual y tenía una marca de mano en su mejilla que desprendía humo, Manta estaba clavado en la nieve de cabeza, Yoh estaba enredado de luces navideñas, los demás sólo veían la escena todos negros por lo que sea que los quemó, y Anna estaba con una enorme vena en la cien y en el puño al lado de Hao, tal vez no eran la familia más normal, pero al menos para ellos eso era normal, si es que a eso se le podía llamar de esa forma.

–Ahora sólo falta que atoren un árbol en la puerta…– Dijo Alumi con ironía mientras veía la escena, sí, definitivamente la navidad para los Asakura, era algo más divertida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Ok, este quedó demasiado corto! Pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer? X3


	10. ¡Hay que ir por el pino!

Merci Beacoup, par les commentaires, Je vous suis reconnaissant

SK/FnU y Flowers no me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei!

S'il vous plaît laisser des commentaires!

RECUERDEN! Reviews y favs hacen de un mundo major! :D

Sin duda alguna Yoh diría "todo estará bien" ya que si no lo dice, no es Yoh XD ES LA NAVIDAD CON LA FAMILIA ASAKURA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cada día es diferente, y no era excepción para los habitantes de la pensión, sobre todo si se trataba de comprar el dichoso árbol de navidad, y como no era de esperarse, todos estaban ocupados haciendo distintas cosas, algunos leyendo, viendo T.V o cocinando el desayuno, algunos haciendo limpieza y mientras tanto él estaba de lo más cómodo, en su futón, el frío de la mañana lo hizo despertar, se paró con pereza y decidió vestirse para bajar, se colocó un pantalón deportivo y una playera blanca, no iba a entrenar ni nada, pero fue lo primero que tomó, bajó de las escaleras frotando las yemas de sus dedos levemente sobre sus ojos para despertar totalmente su vista, claro que, no pensó que debería hacerlo luego de bajarlas, ya que se cayó rodando y de cara al piso, inmediatamente reconoció a la persona que había ido en su "auxilio" era su amable y bellísima prometida.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende que te hayas caído de las escaleras?– Preguntó ella con ironía.

–No me digas que has venido a rescatarme…– Divagó tirado en el suelo aún.

–Algo así, mira, tu madre nos dijo que acompañáramos a Horo Horo a ver los árboles para navidad.– Respondió retirándose a la sala de estar, él se paró.

–No hay duda, en verdad eres un idiota.– Le dijo una voz detrás suyo, él se volteó para hacer encuentro con su ahora acompañante.

–¡Hola Men!– Saludó de buena gana y con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

–¿Qué ocurre?– Eran Gakko y Yohane los que ahora bajaban las escaleras.

–El idiota este se cayó de las escaleras.– Dijo el peli-plateado pasándolo de largo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

–¿En serio? ¿Y estás bien?– Preguntó Yohane algo preocupado.

–¡Nah, ¿Y cuál sería la diferencia?! Si ya es bastante idiota no puede incrementar…– Se burló Gakko.

–Sí pero ya sabes los que dicen, entre más grande es, más imbécil se vuelven.– Esta vez fue Alumi, que iba entrando nuevamente a la habitación. –¿Qué pasa, por qué no han ido a desayunar?–

Esta vez todos estaban en la sala de estar, Hana, Men, Yohane y Gakko comían, bueno, Gakko atacó a Men lanzándole los huevos de su plato a la cara, y Men sacó su lanza, por así decirlo, Gakko no paró bien… parado, después de todo eso, Horo venía caminando con Yoh que le entregaba unos billetes en la mano, él los tomó.

–Y esto es para el árbol, lo tienes que reservar y lo entregan el día de navidad.– Decía el guerrero elemental de tierra.

–Sí, sí, oye, ¡Confía en mí, soy el gran Horo Horo!– Dijo con un gran ego.

–Y por eso mismo no hay que confiar en ti.– Dijo Men con fastidio.

–¿Qué dijiste enano?– Le preguntó en reto.

–Lo que oíste maldito viejo…– Respondió levantándose de su asiento con su lanza.

–¿¡Cómo que maldito viejo!?– Horo tenía una venita marcada en la cien y listo para pelear.

–¡Oigan, oigan, no peleen sino…!– Trató de decir Yohane, pero fue inútil, esos dos ya habían comenzado con sus peleas.

–No te esfuerces Yohane, no tiene caso, además pelean porque se llevan bien, todo estará bien jijiji.– Dijo Yoh.

–¡Cállate maldito hippie, tú y tu familia hippie están todos locos!– Gritaron los dos que peleaban.

–¿A quién le dicen hippie loco?– Preguntó una voz, inmediatamente Horo y Men pararon de pelear para voltearse todos pálidos ante la persona a la que más temían en todo el mundo, aquella que era capaz de dominar un país, no, ¡El mundo! Era la temible Anna Asakura, que venía con un cuchillo en la mano y tras ella Zenki y Goki.

–Yo… yo…. Yo…– Decían los dos al unísono mientras sudaban frío y esperaban lo peor.

–Tú.– Señaló a Horo con el cuchillo.

–¡Ay no me mates Anna somos amigos desde hace años por favor no he hecho nada malo sabes que no lo dije con querer porque te quiero mucho y jamás haría algo para hacerte enojar porque yo…!– Decía lo más rápido posible mientras se lanzaba a sus pies haciendo miles de reverencias con la cabeza.

–¡Ya deja de decir estupideces!– Y un golpe fue a parar a la cara de Horo que salió hasta el patio.

Más tarde cuatro personas iban en un auto que iba a toda velocidad descontrolada y descarriadamente, se iba de lado a otro inestable mientras una peli rosa estaba casi al borde del desmayo en el asiento del copiloto, y los otros dos que iban atrás se aferraban de lo que pudiesen para que Horo no los chocara en alguna tienda o se cayeran por un precipicio, algo por el estilo.

–¡Hana haz algo idiota!– Le gritó su "encantadora" prometida.

–¡Sí pero… ¿Qué hago?!– Preguntó él con un una gotita de sudor en la frente.

–¡No me importa pero haz algo!– Respondió ella aferrada al sillón.

–¡Ya sé, Amidamaru!– Llamó, pero nadie acudió. –No responde…– Dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¡Pues claro que no baka, está en su tablilla además ¿Cómo piensas hacer over soul sin Harusame y la otra espada?!–

Pasaron tres segundos y de repente Hana y Alumi se encontraban tirados encima del portavasos del auto, uno sobre el otro, Tamao, que se había desmayado, estaba estampada contra el windshield.

–¡Hey ¿Se divirtieron?!– Preguntó Horo viendo con una sonrisa a sus acompañantes.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡CLARO QUE NO IMBÉCIL!– Lo último que vio Horo fue el pie izquierdo de Hana.

–Muy bien… ¡Hay demasiados!– Se quejó Horo cuando vio la cantidad de pinos, claro, tenía cierto pie marcado en la cara.

–¿Puedo ayudarlos?– Preguntó un empleado del lugar.

–Buscamos un árbol.– Dijo Horo.

–No me digas…– Se burló Alumi.

–Bueno pues hay muchos, pueden escoger el que quieran y me avisan.– Dijo el sujeto encargado.

–¿Qué tal uno pequeño? Así cabe fácilmente.– Propuso Tamao.

–¡No, no, compraremos uno grande, así se ve más genial!– Dijo de inmediato el ainu.

–Pero… ¿Y si no cabe en la puerta?– Preguntó Hana.

–¡Que va, la puerta de la pensión es grande!– Respondió casi de inmediato.

–¿Y si se atora?– Esta vez fue Alumi.

–¡Oh vamos, sólo un completo imbécil atora un árbol en una puerta!–

–Y esa descripción funciona perfectamente para ti.– Le dijo ella de mala gana.

–¿Me dices idiota?– Retó Horo.

–¡Idiota!– Respondió.

–¿Me llaman?– Apareció Hana junto con Tamao detrás de un árbol mediano.

–¡A ti no idiota, al imbécil este!– Le gritó.

–Este árbol parece perfecto.– Dijo Tamao ignorando la situación, Horo le echó un vistazo.

–Sí… pero ¡Compraremos el más grande!– Dijo decidido.

Más tarde Tamao y Horo se fueron a buscar al encargado que saber dónde se había metido, ya que el lugar era grande y habían muchas personas, además de que era el único jodido encargado en el estúpido enorme lugar, al menos eso pensó Alumi, ahora ella y Hana estaban esperándolos sentados sobre el capó del auto.

–Oye Hana…– Llamó la atención de su prometido. –¿Sabes conducir?– Divagó mientras veía su chocolate caliente enfriarse en sus manos.

–¿Cómo, si sé conducir?– El aludido dejó el suyo de lado y observó por unos instantes a su novia.

–Sí, es decir, suponiendo que te hayan enseñado.– Respondió tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

–Hmm… una vez papá trató de enseñarme, pero casi mato a una anciana jijiji…–

–No puedo creerlo, mi prometido es un idiota…– Susurró ella.

–¿Qué dices?–

–Nada, olvídalo.–

–Pero dijiste algo…–

–No dije nada…–

–Sí lo hiciste…–

–¿Y qué si lo hice?–

–Que quiero saber…–

–No te lo diré.–

–Porfaaa….–

Y así comenzó una larga y estúpida conversación, donde Hana pasó la media hora que se tardaron Horo y Tamao en encontrar al encargado, diciéndole a Hana que no, y él que sí, ella que no, él que sí, prácticamente, una pelea de niños…

Mientras en la pensión, Yoh y Manta bajaban unas cosas del ático, que era enorme y debían encontrarla entre tantas cajas sin etiqueta.

–¡Rayos ¿Por qué tantas cajas Yoh?!– Preguntó fastidiado Manta mientras seguían abriendo cajas.

–Anna dice que los recuerdos son importantes, así que hay videos de la shaman Fight, hay álbumes, también cosas como las que llevaba Fausto que en paz descanse, y algunas otras cosas, además, este lugar no lo hemos limpiado en… ¿Diecisiete años?– Divagó el guerrero elemental mientras bajaba más cajas.

–Valla, ¿En serio en tanto tiempo, por qué?– Preguntó de nuevo el cabezón.

–No lo sé, no hemos tenido tiempo jijiji– Y esa sonrisa apareció de nuevo.

–Ok, ok, hablando de otra cosa, ¿En serio crees que Hana y Alumi durmieron juntos sólo porque sí?– Se sonrojó algo Manta.

–¿Cómo dices…?– Yoh se quedó perplejo por unos minutos.

–¡Oh vamos Yoh, tienen diecisiete años!–

–¿Y qué? Aún son muy jóvenes para hacerlo jijiji– Y volvió a sonreír.

–Mira que no eres la persona más indicada para decirlo…– Río el enano de su amigo. –Si tú y Anna lo hicieron a los quince y quedó embarazada jajaja…–

–¡Oye ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?!– Se quedó callado unos segundos dejando que el rubor del reciente sonrojo desapareciera. –Además, no creo que Hana sea capaz de algo así.–

–¡Oigan ¿Qué tanto hacen arriba? Apúrense ¿Qué tanto cuesta encontrar unos renos y un santa de plástico?!– Gritó una voz desde abajo.

En un auto iban de regreso los cuatro, ya habían encargado el árbol, ahora sólo faltaba irlo a traer para Navidad, Hana llevaba la marca de la mano de Alumi en la mejilla, señal de que la pelea había terminado en K.O para él, mientras Horo estaba todo lleno de pino.

–¡Tengo pino en los calzones!– Quejó el ainu tratando de conducir con picazón.

–Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieses creído que el yeti estaba atrás de un árbol.– Dijo Tamao con una gota de sudor en la frente.

–Sí pero… es que parecía un yeti…–

–¿Seguro de que el árbol que compraste cabrá por la puerta dela pensión?– Cuestionó la aprendiz de itako con una ceja alzada mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

–¡Claro que sí, el gran Horo te lo garantiza!– Respondió con un gran ego.

–No sé quién es más idiota, Hana, o tú…– Divagó Alumi con ironía.

–¡Pero yo soy tu idiota favorito ¿Verdad?!– Preguntó Hana con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Supongo que no me queda de otra…– Dijo ella desviando la mirada algo sonrojada, sí, ese era su idiota ¡Más que eso! Era su amado idiota, ahora sólo faltaba, que el árbol sí cupiera por la puerta de la pensión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias de nuevo por leer! Atentamente: C.S


	11. ¿¡Problemas antes de Navidad?

Anda la OSA! **Yo sé que se está alargando, pero sólo a mi se me ocurre poner un capítulo navideño como 15 días antes de navidad ToT Pero ahora este se publica y luego sólo queda el que se estrena el 24 de diciembre (que se saldrá un poquito de la trama ¬¬):D YAAAYY viva navidad!**

SK–FnU–Flowers son de Takei! Eres genial Takei!

Oh y claro, pocos días faltan para navidad, QUE FELICIDAD!

PD: Oh y recuerden! Dejen riviews! Hacen que las historias prosperen!

Me despido con el cap. Y diciendo: ANDA LA OSAAAA! :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Varios días antes de Navidad.

Esta vez la escena comienza con Yoh y Anna, además de una enorme lista de cosas, que parecían un plan para regalos, estaban los nombres de todos apuntados en ella, junto a ellos, nombres de objetos, ambos revisaban la lista cuidadosamente, y es que, antes sólo eran ellos dos, luego apareció Amidamaru, que aunque fuese espíritu, Yoh había insistido en regalarle algo a él y a los demás, luego Manta, Ryu, Horo y Pilika también, después de eso creyeron que ya eran bastantes para una sola pensión, llegó Hao con la excusa de que no quería estar "solito" en los Grandes Espíritus, después las Hanagumi que son camareras, además de Tamao que ya vivía ahí, y creyeron que ahí se acababa todo por fin, diez personas y un montón de espíritus en una pensión con demasiadas habitaciones, que aunque las ocuparan, quedaban muchas más, pero luego ¡Valla sorpresa! Anna había quedado embarazada durante la S.F, y nació Hana, ahora sí, ¡Ya no faltaba nadie! Hasta que tiempo después llegó Alumi… y luego Gakko con Namaha su espíritu, Men, los hermanos Yohane y Luka, ¡Rayos, eran dieciséis personas, dieciséis bajo el mismo techo! Y la verdad era que simplemente… ¡Eran demasiados! Navidad, Cumpleaños, ¡Lo que sea, eran muchos, y sin contar a los que llegaban a visitar! Lo bueno es que eso ayudaba ya que la pensión tenía bastantes visitantes desde que el lugar ya no estaba "Maldito" ya que Anna había mandado a los espíritus que ahí residían al "más allá" En fin, parecía que fuese un desastre total, y lo era, pero en cierta parte, era genial, para Yoh, tener a la mayoría de sus amigos cerca, aunque eso para Anna era más bien un fastidio, ya era suficiente lidiar con el comportamiento de Yoh en los entrenamientos, y con su hijo haciendo cualquier estupidez posible en los momentos más ¡Estúpidos! Pero ese no era el caso, ahora había que concentrarse en los regalos navideños, lo cual era un GRAN dolor de cabeza para los dueños de la pensión.

–¿Apuntaste a…?– La itako fue interrumpida por su esposo.

–Sí, uno de ellos será un bufanda.– Respondió.

–¿Y a…?–

–También.–

–¡Oh no, se nos olvidó…!–

–Ya está, no te preocupes.–

–Esto es un dolor de cabeza.– Quejó ella sobándose levemente la frente con los dedos pulgar e índice.

–¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien jijiji!–

–¡Mamá, papá ¿Han visto mi? WUAAAA!– Se escuchó una voz que de repente cambió por un grito y el sonido de alguien rodando por las escaleras.

–No sé qué es un "wua" jijiji.– Rió Yoh.

–¡Hana, llevas viviendo en la pensión por diecisiete años ¿Y aún no puedes recordar las malditas escaleras?!– Regañó Anna mientras el joven en pijama se levantaba del suelo.

–Lo siento mami jijiji.– Se rascó la cabeza mientras se acercaba a sus padres.

–Muy bien, todos están en la lista.– Dijo Yoh mientras veía la enorme lista en la mesa.

–¿Lista?– Preguntó el joven Asakura mientras comía una naranja que estaba en un cesto sobre la mesa.

Más tarde, dos personas estaban en la oficina de correos, una de ellas cargando miles de paquetes, y la otra simplemente caminando.

–¿¡Por qué tengo yo que cargar todo, Men!?– Se quejó con las miles de cajas.

–Deja de quejarte, Hana, mis padres los enviaron y debemos llevarlos a la pensión, además ¿No eres tú el que entrena miles de veces al día?– Preguntó viéndolo de anteojo.

–Desgraciadamente…– Respondió con cascaditas en os ojos.

–Bueno, entonces ¿De qué te quejas?– Esta vez posó sus ojos en el joven shaman, que, a pesar de eso dicho, eran muchas cajas, y pesaban.

–¡Vamos Men, pesan más que las estatuas de Konchi y Ponchi!– Se quejó nuevamente, aparte de pesar, costaba ver con una torre de cajas, era sorprendente el equilibrio que mantenía, pero sus brazos amenazaban con perder su dichosa fuerza en cualquier momento.

–Eres un debilucho, Asakura, ¡Ja, los Tao somos mucho mejores que ustedes porque…!– Antes de continuar, Men fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

–Sí, sí, ya sabemos, porque "Miles de años siendo shamanes" y bla bla bla…– Dijo en burla.

–¿Quién dijo eso?– Ahí Men sacó su lanza, y a Bason, por la fuerza claro.

–Oh vamos, sólo digo, ¿Acaso los Tao consiguieron el título de Shaman King? No lo creo…– Volvió con su mirada de reto hacia Men.

–¡Alumi ayúdame, se me caen los brazos!– Se quejó Asakura.

–¡¿Qué dices? Soy tu prometida, y debes darme todos los lujos que quiero, no me pondré a cargar cajas como si fuese una mula!– Quejó dándole un zape, de suerte no se cayeron las cajas.

–Anda la osa… ¿Dónde había oído eso antes?– Se preguntó el rubio.

–¡Obtuvieron el título porque el maldito de Hao hizo trampa!– Quejó Men ya harto.

–Claro que no, además ¿Cómo que hizo trampa? Ja, sólo estás celoso, aunque Hao no lo hubiese obtenido, Yoh-sama sí.– Y siguieron peleando.

–¡Se me caen los brazos!– Y otra vez fue ignorado.

–¡¿Bromeas? Los Tao tenemos un legado de miles de años, y no somos un montón de hippies!–

–¿¡Hippies!?– Se cabreó la aprendiz de itako. –¡Repítelo cabeza de caca!–

–¡No tengo cabeza de caca!– Y ahora sí que iba a atacar. –¡Y ya me oíste, serás hippie igual que ellos con su "Paz y amor hermanos y todo estará bien y bla bla bla"!–

–Eh… olvídenlo, ya no siento los brazos…–

–¡Diablos Hana, defiende a tu familia, idiota!– Quejó Alumi dándole otro zape.

–¿Y qué digo?– Preguntó algo confundido, preguntándose cómo sentiría los brazos de nuevo, o cómo rayos si no los sentía seguía sosteniendo las cajas.

Esta vez recibió un puñetazo en la cara. –¡¿Y así te haces llamar futuro cabeza de la familia? Si sigues así la familia Asakura dejará de existir!–

–Pelean como idiotas.– Susurró Men.

–¡Oigan!– Esa voz era de Gakko, que venía con Yohane y Namaha.

–¿¡Qué!?– Preguntaron los tres… al mismo tiempo…

–Vinimos porque la bruja, osea tu mamá, Hana, nos mandó a ver qué pasaba con los paquetes que enviaron Ren-san y Jeanne-san.– Dijo Gakko, misteriosamente segundos después una maceta le cayó en la cabeza.

–Bien, esa te la ganaste…– Dijo Namaha viendo como el shaman tenía un enorme chinchón.

–Ahora ya sabemos el motivo de su tardanza.– Dijo Yohane con una sonrisa.

–¡Pues claro, Hana-dono y Alumi-dono están teniendo discusiones pre-matrimoniales!– Rió el espíritu acompañante de Gakko, quién se limpiaba los restos de la maceta de encima.

Los dos mencionados se sonrojaron al máximo, ambos tratando de ver cualquier cosa que los distrajera.

–¡Anda sí, hasta durmieron juntos ¿Y díganme?!– Gakko puso una cara pervertida. –¿¡Tuvieron sexo verdad!?–

Como pudieron, sólo vieron que Gakko había salido a volar al más allá, Hana tenía la pierna izquierda levantada y Alumi el puño en el aire.

–¡Touchdown!– Gritó Namaha elevando los brazos con un pito en la boca.

–No, ya en serio, vamos a casa, sino Doña Anna se enojará.– Dijo Yohane y así se fueron todos a la pensión, menos Gakko, que seguía de camino a la luna o algo por el estilo.

–¡Ya volvi…!– Antes de terminar, Hana fue interrumpido por esquivar un cuchillo junto con todos los demás, por el pasillo venía Hao corriendo y Anna atrás con los demás cuchillos de la cocina.

–¡HAO MALDITO COBARDE VEN AQUÍ!– Gritó al bruja, es decir, Anna, que lanzaba otro.

–¡ANNA NO FUE MI CULPA!– Gritó mientras lloraba y corría de la itako que traía consigo a Goki y Zenki.

–Ya volvimos…– Susurró Hana algo asustado desde el piso al lado de todos los demás.

–Bienvenido cariño…– Le dio una leve sonrisa, y tres segundos después. –¡HAOOOOO!–

Las cajas estaban siendo subidas por Hana al ático, mientras que Alumi sólo observaba, Yohane estaba por ahí con Men, buscando el paradero que hasta ahora era desconocido de Gakko, y se llevaron a Namaha.

–En el espejo se refleja un perfil, al verte ahí mi corazón tristece…– Cantaba en susurro mientras Han terminaba de subir las cajas restantes.

–¿Qué cantas?– Preguntó él subiendo, más cajas.

–Nada, oye ¿Y tu tío Hao? No lo he visto…– Dijo cambiando de tema.

–No lo sé, nadie lo ha visto desde hace media hora…– Respondió como si nada.

–Ah…– Musitó y luego volvió a hablar. –¿Y tus padres?–

–No están, se fueron a Izumo con Amidamaru, y me dejaron solito…– Esto último lo dijo con cascaditas en los ojos.

–Sí, pero no estás solo, me tienes a mí.– Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

–Sí pero tú no cuentas…– Dijo como si nada subiendo otras cajas.

–¿¡Cómo que no cuento!?– Preguntó algo molesta. –Si más no recuerdo, SOY TU PROMETIDA.–

–Sí, pero aunque seas mi esposa o lo que sea, no eres mi familia de sangre, al menos.– Y subió de nuevo.

–¿Y qué? Muy pronto seré Alumi Asakura.– Dijo con una sonrisa al imaginar eso.

–Pero ahora eres Alumi Niumbirch, no Asakura.– Respondió, por fin, cerrando la escalera que llevaba hacia el ático.

–¿Qué hay en el ático?– Preguntó ella algo curiosa, sabía por los demás que habían cosas importantes, así como en el sótano, pero realmente no sabía con exactitud qué estaba en ese lugar.

–No lo sé, casi nunca subo ahí…– Divagó.

–¿En serio? Me sorprende, dicen que hay cosas de la SF ¿Y nunca has subido?–

–Nah… nunca me importó eso, además… me da miedo.– Dijo con una sonrisa, Alumi casi se cae de espaldas al oír eso.

–Ya sé… ¡Subamos!– Y bajó la escalera.

–¡¿Ehhh?!–

–¡Vamos Hana, será divertido, seguro que hay cosas geniales de la SF!–

Y así subieron al misterioso y ENORME ático, que tenía miles de cajas y cosas raras.

–¡Mira esta estúpida cosa!– Dijo Alumi tratando de aguantar la risa.

–Jajaja es una capa de estrellas, creo que es del tío Hao.–

–Valla, mira esta foto Hana.– Alumi la sacó un álbum guardado en una caja que decía "Las fotos de la SF que quién sabe a qué hora las tomamos porque ni teníamos cámara, entre otras"

–Son todos, y están juntos.–

–Valla, se ven muy felices, incluso… ¡Oye! ¿No es de la boda de tus padres?– Preguntó ella fijándose en los atuendos de todos.

–No, mi mamá no usaba un kimono cuando se casó con mi papá, creo que es de Ren y Jeanne Tao.–

–Es verdad, ¡Hale que Horo cagó la foto, mira!– Y comenzó a reír.

–¡Jajaja se está rascando el trasero!–

Ambos seguían viendo fotos del álbum, como una donde Manta estaba atorado en un pozo mientras Horo e Yoh trataban se sacarlo, otra en donde Ren era besado por Shamash, en una estaban Ryu y Tamao cocinando un pastel, y atrás Horo con una gorro de cumpleaños, en otra estaban Yoh y Hao viéndose en un espejo para ver si eran gemelos idénticos, en otra asomaba Yoh besando a Anna, y en la siguiente él con la mejilla toda roja, en otra estaban todos con cara de sorprendidos, sobretodo Yoh, frente a Anna, Jun y Pilika, que tenían un sobre que decía "Resultados" o algo por el estilo, en otra estaban Horo y Chocolove con sostenes, quién sabe por qué, y en otra estaba Opacho lanzándole la salsa de soya a Manta en la cara, mientras en el fondo Horo y Hao eran perseguidos por las chicas mientras Horo llevaba una camiseta que decía "Amo el Hentai".

–¡Valla todas estas fotos son oro, mira, hay otro álbum!– Alumi se sorprendió al ver el título decía "Momentos vergonzosos de todos, no abrir NUNCA" A ella se le hizo una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

–Oye Alumi, dice no abrir, NUNCA, con letras grandes.– Dijo Hana algo preocupado.

–¡Oh, vamos Hana! ¿No quieres ver un momento vergonzoso de tus padres?– Preguntó.

–Hmm… está bien.– Dijo con una sonrisa.

Antes de abrirlo Alumi divisó unos videos y decidieron echarles un vistazo a los títulos.

–Oye mira…– Dijo Alumi tomando las cintas.

–Valla son muchos…–

–Dicen: La apertura de Manta por Fausto, Jeanne y Ren en el hotel…– Ambos se sonrojaron al interpretar el título. –La boda de Yoh y Anna, Horo explota el inodoro…– Ambos se asquearon por ese. –La gran noticia, Hao se come un arco iris ¿Eh?– Los dos se quedaron perplejos por ese.

–Son títulos muy raros…– Dijo Hana.

–Bueno, mejor veámoslo y averiguamos… menos el de Jeanne y Ren en el hotel… ese ya sabemos qué es…– Y se volvieron a sonrojar.

–¡Muy bien, vamos !–

Pero antes de que bajaran la puerta se abrió y varias personas entraron, Hana y Alumi se sorprendieron ¿Y si los veían husmeando? Alumi se levantó pero en cuanto lo hizo se resbaló con una revista hentai que estaba por ahí tirada, en eso cayó encima de Hana y se abrió la escalera, el broche que la sostenía agarró el pantalón deportivo que tenía Hana y lo dejó sin pantalones, ambos cayeron unos sobre el otro, Alumi arriba y él abajo, se toparon nariz con nariz y aún seguían sonrojados por el título del video, Hana había caído con las piernas abiertas y el bóxer medio debajo de caer de la escalera en picada, Alumi tenía el vestido que llevaba algo rasgado de la parte de abajo ya que el broche de la escalera lo había atorado pero se rompió, habían muchas personas atónitas en la puerta mientras veían a los que estaban en el suelo.

–¿Qu-qué pasa?– Preguntó Yoh que estaba con cara de atónito por eso, tenía una media sonrisa en shock.

–Anda la osa sobrino…– Articuló como pudo Hao.

–Valla…– Dijo Manta con los ojos con platos.

–Uh oh…– Dijo Horo sonrojado con la nariz a punto de sangrarle igual que Gakko.

Los demás sólo veían la escena sonrojados o atónitos, mientras ellos dos de repente los vieron desesperados.

–Ha-Hana…– Dijo Anna, ella tenía un semblante ¡No podía ser, un semblante débil y… ¿Ojos humedecidos?!

–¡Mamá/Señora no es lo que crees/cree!– Dijeron ambos mientras se levantaban como podían moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

–No, no es lo que creo… es otra cosa…– Dijo mientras salía a paso veloz de la pensión, ahora sí, todos estaban más que atónitos, casi se desmayaban de la sorpresa.

–Tal vez ahora no todo estará bien…– Dijo Yoh poniéndose una mano sobre la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos como arrepentido, sí, definitivamente, no todo estaría bien.


	12. ¡Navidad estilo: Asakura!

**Gracias por los comentarios! Siempre son bien recibidos ^w^**

**Sí parece que a Anna le va a dar un ataque en el siguiente capítulo XD Y no, no hubo h**** o eso creo O.O Jejeje **

**Feliz Navidad! JO JO JO! Y como es navidad hemos decidido salirnos un ratito del hilo de la historia para traer este pequeño especial dedicado a los habitantes de la pensión, ¡Nada mejor que la navidad, que la pases muy bien con tu familia y amigos!**

**Con cariño: C.S**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo Especial de Navidad**

¡El centro comercial es enorme, lleno de gente que ansía la Navidad, todos comprando sus regalos, envolviéndolos y a seguir comprando, la Navidad es genial, y no era excepción que la familia Asakura se preparara para comprar ese día!

–¡Anna las cosas son muchas, no veo ni por donde camino!– Quejó el shaman que iba sosteniendo todas las bolsas y cajas que su esposa había comprado, y con la otra, sosteniendo a su pequeño hijo, que no dejaba de moverse.

–¡Yoh, dile al monstruo de Anna que deje de comprar!– Se quejó Hao, que estaba tratando de ver pero los regalos en sus manos no le permitían la vista.

–¡Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá!– Una y otra, y otra, Y OTRAS MIL VECES MÁS repetía el niño que caminaba felizmente tomado de la mano de su padre mientras lo jalaba contantemente, y como no había nadie en casa para cuidarlo, ellos se lo llevaron. (N/A: no hablemos de edades, no conozco de niños :S)

–¡Hana, deja de moverte tanto, papá trata de mantener el equilibrio!– Dijo Yoh algo molesto al ver que una de las cajas casi se cae.

–Pero… pero…– El niño amenazaba con llorar en cualquier momento, o peor, hacer un berrinche que a esa edad, era algo que todo padre quisiera evitar.

–Ya, ya, a ver, ¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó dulcemente con una sonrisa el Shaman de Tierra mientras ponía las cajas en el suelo y se hincaba para estar a la altura de su hijo.

–¡Mami! ¿Por qué mami no sale?– Le gritó, señalando la tienda en la que su madre había entrado recientemente con la loca de su tía Pilika, y su tía Jun.

–Tu mamá ya no tarda en salir, por eso tío Hao, tú y yo esperamos.– Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras Yoh trataba de calmar a su hijo que estaba teniendo ahora un berrinche, en la pensión Horo y Ren metían un pino por la puerta, Ryu y Tamao cocinaban la cena, junto con las Hanagumi que los ayudaban, pero era mucha comida, Manta había ido por Lyserg y Chocolove al aeropuerto.

–¡Cuidado, cuidado!– Horo cargaba la copa, mientras que Ren cargaba el tronco.

–¡Oigan será mejor que tengan cuidado, si algo le pasa al árbol no salimos de esta!– Gritó Manta desde un piso de arriba.

–Oh vamos, ni que el estúpido árbol fuera de vidrio o algo así…– Rió Lyserg.

Mientras en una tienda llena de gente, había una enorme, enorme, ENORME fila para pagar.

–¡Atención, tenemos todas las cajas llenas, ASÍ QUE DEJEN DE JODER QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!– Gritó el encargado de la tienda a través de un altavoz.

–Arrrg…– Anna tenía una venita en la mano mientras estaba impacientada en la caja 3.

–¡Oh vamos!– Dijo Pilika. –¿No se puede hacer nada, en serio?– Quejó.

–Anna, Pilika, tranquilícense.– Trató de animar Jun. –La fila avanza…–

–¡AVANZA CADA MIL AÑOS!– Le gritaron las dos chicas.

Mientras, afuera de la tienda, en otra, Hao había sido mandado a comprar chocolates.

–¿Tiene chocolate con forma de reno?– Preguntó viendo la estantería.

–En forma de conejo.– Respondió amablemente el encargado dándole el muñeco de chocolate.

–Dije de reno…–

–¡De ave!– Y le dio otro.

–De reno…–

–¡De elefante!– Y le dio otro.

–De… reno…– Comenzaba a perder la calma.

–¡De muralla china!–

–Reno… reno… es de reno…– Y una venita en la cien apareció.

–¡De cangrejo!–

Pensión.

–¡Oye Manta, trae los adornos!– Gritó el ainu mientras ponía junto con Ren el pino.

–¡De acuerdo!– Gritó Manta, pero antes, entró a la cocina. –¡Oigan Hanagumi, ¿Saben dónde están los adornos de navidad?!–

–Están…– Dijo Kanna.

–En…– Dijo Matilda.

–El…– Dijo Marion.

–Ático.– Respondieron las tres… al mismo tiempo…

–Gracias, creo.– Respondió Manta algo aterrado por lo ocurrido, así que subió al ático, y cuando bajó la escalera… –¡AHHHHH!– ¡Avalancha! Le cayeron un montón de chunches encima.

Tienda.

–¡Apúrense!– Gritó Anna a tres personas de pasar a pagar.

–¡Ahh… se atoró el papel de la factura!– Gritó una encargado de la tienda mientras la máquina lo atacaba.

–¡No se preocupen, esto sólo tardará unos minutos!– Gritó el gerente. –Eso creo…–

Afuera de la tienda.

–¡Mira Hana, un… eh… esa cosa!– Señaló Yoh a lo que sea para distraer a su hijo.

–¡Mami, quiero a mi mami!– Gritó él pateando a Yoh en la pierna.

–¡Tranquilo, mami ya no tarda en salir!– Dijo sobándose la pierna con cascaditas en los ojos. –¡Tu tío Hao fue a comprar chocolate! Pero creo que primero se fue a prepararlo…–

Chocolate.

–¡De oso!– Y le dio, OTRO.

–¡Por el amor de…!– Y estalló la paciencia que de milagro sostenía mientras cargaba como treinta muñecos de chocolate. –¡No de conejo, ni cangrejo, ni jirafa, ni elefante, ni muralla china, ni cisne, ni oso, ni Goku, ni de revista hentai, ni de lobo, ni de perro, ni de loro con ojos saltones, ni de Bob Esponja ni de nada de eso idiota, de reno, RENO ¿Entiendes? R-E-N-O, RENOOOOO!–

–¿Y de coyote?–

–¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!–

Pensión.

–¡Manta, Manta, aplastaron a Manta!– Lloriqueaba Ryu.

–¡Anda enano, ¿Me escuchas?!– Preguntó Chocolove frente a la montaña de cosas.

–¡A la expedición, detective Lyserg Diethel!– Apareció con una lupa y Morphin al lado.

Afuera de la tienda.

–¡Anda la osa, me vas pateando como treinta mil veces!– Gritó Yoh todo moreteado de la pierna que parecía tener convulsiones de tantas legendarias izquierdas versión patada.

–¡Mamiiii!– Gritó mientras lloraba desconsoladamente haciendo un ENORME berrinche, con rabietas de patadas en el suelo y manotazos, mientras todos los que pasaban veían preocupados al niño mientras Yoh trataba de consolarlo.

–¡Hao, el chocolate!–

Chocolate.

–¡NO QUIERO ESTOOO!– Gritó con miles de figuritas de chocolates, todas menos la del reno.

–¿Con forma de conejo sexy? ¡Enseguida!–

–¡YO NO DIJE ESO!–

Pensión, esperen… ¡La pensión sacaba humo!

–¡AHHH!– Gritaron todos saliendo de la cocina.

–¡Se queman los tamales!– Gritó Tamao.

Tienda.

–¡Ahh nos ataca la máquina!– Gritó un empleado.

–¡Llamen a la policía es una máquina malvada!– Gritó otro.

–¿¡Por qué esto no acaba!?– Gritó Jun perdiendo la cordura.

Afuera.

–¡Mamiii!–

–¡Haooo!–

Pensión.

–¡Tamales!–

–¡La casaaaa!–

–¡Dejamos a Manta adentro!–

Chocolate.

–¡Renooo!–

–¡La parca!–

–¿¡QUÉ!?–

Y entre todos gritaron…

–¡AHHHHHHH!–

Pasaron veinte minutos de lo mismo, Anna, Jun y Pilika en la tienda mientras la policía arrestaba a la máquina de sacar facturas, Yoh con la pierna morada de tantos golpes de su hijo, Hao tratando de conseguir un condenado reno de chocolate para su sobrino, los demás buscando a Manta mientras los bomberos trataban de rescatar a los tamales y a todo esto al final pudieron dar por lo menos un respiro…

–¡AL FIN!– Gritaron las tres chicas saliendo de la tienda.

–¡MI PIERNA!– Gritó Yoh cayendo al suelo con cascaditas.

–¡Mami!– Gritó el niño corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

–¡Hana! ¿Qué le has hecho a tu papá?– Preguntó Anna viendo al pobre Yoh, o más bien, a su pobre pierna.

–Creo que sufrió una masacre jajaja…– Rió Pilika junto con Jun.

–¡Yoh!– Gritó una voz. –¡Conseguí el reno de chocolate!– Era Hao, que venía contento mostrando en alto el animal de chocolate en sus manos.

–¿En serio?– Preguntó él levantándose. –¿Por qué no llegaste antes? Jijiji.–

–Porque el encargado de la tienda no sabía lo que es un reno…– Respondió sacando al animal de su envoltorio.

Pensión.

–¡La comida se ve deliciosa!– Dijo Manta que al fin había sido hallado. –Menos los tamales…– Vio las cosas negras sobre la mesa.

–¡Ya llegamos!– Se oyó la voz de Yoh desde la entrada.

–¡Oigan, que rico se ve todo esto!– Dijo Hao viendo con ilusión la comida, menos los tamales.

–Fueron Ryu, Tamao y las Hanagumi las que cocinaron, ahora se encuentran horneando el pastel.– Dijo Lyserg.

–¡Y el árbol se ve genial!– Dijeron Pilika y Jun.

–Los responsables fueron Ren, Horo, Manta, Chocolove y yo.– Respondió Lyserg.

–Oigan, ¿Y la estrella?– Preguntó el menor de los gemelos Asakura.

–¡Serás, Yoh!– Reclamó Pilika.

–Sí, yo soy Yoh jijiji.– Respondió con una sonrisa.

–Eso ya lo sé, digo que la estrella se pone hasta el final.– Respondió la ainu.

–Eso es cierto.– Dijo Ren. –Así que está en la caja.–

Más tarde (como 3 minutos) todos estaban ocupados con los últimos detalles, llegaron Redseb, Seyram, Keiko, Kino y Yohmei, así también los Tao, los Usui y más amigos que estaban en la pensión, Anna comandaba a los que subían las maletas a las habitaciones de la pensión para que estuviesen en la habitación correcta, Hana, que estaba viendo T.V, se levantó y corrió hacia su madre que tenía un mapa de la pensión.

–La tercera a la derecha.– Le dijo a Horo que subía maletas.

–¿Y yo?– Preguntó Yoh con más maletas.

–Cuarta a la izquierda.– Respondió.

–¡Mami!– Gritó el niño abrazando las piernas de su madre.

–¿Qué pasa, amor?– Preguntó ella con una sonrisa que sólo a él le dedicaba (y a Yoh) mientras revisaba la lista.

–Estoy aburrido…– Reclamó él con un puchero.

–Oh vamos…– Anna meditó pro un momento y luego sacó algo de una caja. –Ten, juega con la estrella.– Y se la dio.

El niño regresó molesto a la sala, luego llegó a la cocina, donde había un recipiente con masa sobre una silla, ¿Y si la escondía? ¡Qué buena idea! La metió en la cosa blanda en el molde y se fue corriendo mientras reía al escuchar que Tamao se acercaba.

–¡Tamao trae el pastel, hay que hornearlo!– Gritó la voz de Ryu.

–¡Ya voy!– Y tomó el molde y lo metió al horno, con la estrella adentro.

–Jijiji…– Se reía el niño de su travesura.

–Oye ¿Qué haces?– Preguntó su queridísimo tío Hao.

–Nada, tío Hao jijiji.– Respondió entre risas.

–Más vale que no hayas hecho nada malo, pequeño monstruo.– Le dijo. –¡Y NO ME LLAMES TÍO!–

–¡Oigan, el pastel ya está!– Se oyó que Ryu entraba en la sala con el pastel, todos se sentaron en la mesa mientras la comida y el pastel eran colocados en ella.

–¡Qué gran festín!– Gritó Horo.

–¡Vamos a comer!– Dijeron todos.

Todos comían, mientras Horo veía el pastel ilusionado, tenía ganas de probarlo, así que se acercó a partirlo pero…

–¿Eh?– Exclamó confundido.

–¿Qué pasa, Horo?– Preguntó Jeanne.

–No, nada es sólo que…– Lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos. –¡TIENE UNA GALLETA EN MEDIO!– Gritó con emoción tomando la "galleta" y mordiéndola al mismo tiempo que se rompían los dientes. –¡AYYYY!–

–¡Horo, esto no es una galleta, es la estrella de navidad!– Dijo Manta viendo la "galleta"

–¿Cómo es que terminó ahí?– Preguntó Jun.

–Hana…– Anna vio a su hijo que se carcajeaba al igual que todos los demás.

–¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAD!– Gritaron todos los habitantes de la pensión mientras hacían un brindis, ¡Era Navidad, genial, todos se pusieron alrededor del árbol para colocar la estrella, fue genial, todo abriendo regalos y dándose besos y abrazos, el muérdago cayendo sobre todos y deseándose una feliz navidad!

Bueno… eso hasta que llegó de mañana y casi todos amanecieron con resaca… pero esa es otra historia de año nuevo, todos se reunieron y juntos gritaron mientras se tomaban una foto.

–**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD LECTOR!–**


	13. El plan ¿Qué plan?

Hana y Alumi estaban en la habitación de Hana, desde hace unos minutos Men había despertado totalmente furioso y lo que ocurría… ¡Era que no se callaban!

–¡Más fuerte Hana!– Escuchó el joven Tao de la habitación contigua que gritaba la joven itako.

–¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, sólo un poco más!– Dijo él con dificultad mientras parecía hacer fuerzas en algo, a lo que Men se espantó.

–¡Ya no puedo… es demasiado… ahhh!– Men trató de mantenerse en pie al escuchar eso.

–¡Tú eras la que quería, ahora no te quejes, sé que te gusta, por eso lo hago!–

–Imposible…– Susurró un aterrado Men.

–¡Más fuerte, ¿Acaso no eres hombre?!–

–¡Lo soy, ya verás!–

–¡Ahhhh!– Gritó Tao mientras corría a la habitación contigua y agría de golpe todo sonrojado y sudoroso. –¡Asquerosos, esperen a estar solos para hacer eso!– Gritó furioso tapándose los ojos.

–¿De qué hablas Men?– Preguntó la voz de Hana.

–Sí, no creo que tengamos que estar solos para abrir un frasco de pepinillos…– Dijo Alumi.

Él al escuchar esto se destapó los ojos con temor, y al ver la escena… Hana sostenía la tapa del frasco de pepinillos que Alumi tenía en las manos, al ver esto, Men simplemente se quedó en blanco, esa escena era totalmente… estúpida.

–¿Quieres?– Le preguntó Alumi mientras le ofrecía el frasco.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No, claro que no quiero!– Gritó furioso mientras apuntaba con su lanza a Hana, quién sabe de dónde sacó la lanza.

–¡Oye Men, tranquilízate!– Se alarmó Asakura al ver la punta de la lanza en su nariz. –¡Además no he hecho nada malo jijiji!–

–¡Claro que sí, eres tan estúpido que ya ni siquiera sé si lo eres Asakura Hana!– Reclamó echando humo por los oídos.

–Hmm… No hay duda de que eres un Tao.– Comentó Alumi comiendo otro pepinillo.

–¿¡Qué quieres decir!?– Replicó Men con más ira todavía.

–Los Tao se martirizan por todo, deberían ser más relajados, como los Asakura.– Respondió como si nada mientras a Men se le salía el coraje quién sabe por dónde.

–¡Claro que no, los Tao somos realistas, no un montón de hippies como los Asakura!– Gritó, de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejándolos a todos helados, Men, que no se atrevió a voltearse sintió que se le salía el alma en ese momento, y cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con el mismísimo demonio en persona, Anna Asakura enfadada.

–Número uno: No somos hippies ¿Entiendes, enano cabeza de excremento?– Preguntó sumisa a Men.

–S…si pe-pe-perdón se-señora Asakura…– Respondió sintiéndose muy diminuto.

–Dos: Baja la lanza de la nariz de este idiota.– Dijo de la misma manera y Men obedeció como buen perro. –Tres: Cállense, son las seis de la mañana y deben de estar durmiendo, o Zenki y Goki vendrán a jalarlos de los pies y los clavarán con una estaca en el suelo a todos, ¿Entendieron?– Preguntó mientras todos la veían aterrados y asintieron como pudieron, así, ella salió y Men se fue corriendo a su habitación.

–¿Crees que siga enojada por lo del ático?– Preguntó Hana mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿Enserio?– Preguntó con sarcasmo, lo volteó a ver y estaba en una esquina con un aura morada cubriéndolo y con cascaditas en los ojos mientras jugaba con la punta de sus dedos.

–¡WAAA ALUMIIII, MI MAMI ME DIJO IDIOTA WAAAA!– La abrazó mientras ella era empapada por los grandes chorros de agua que su "novio muy maduro que toma todo con madurez" lloraba hasta no poder más.

–Habrá un gran problema con el "hombre de la casa" cuando nos casemos…– Susurró con ironía mientras suspiraba.

Ahora todos en la pensión estaban despiertos, haciendo las cosas que siempre hacían, Hana y Alumi bajaron de la habitación y observaron hacia la sala de estar, donde estaban Yoh y Anna viendo T.V, y Horo junto con Ren, peleando al igual que Gakko y Men.

–Ahí está tu mamá, ¿Listo?– Susurró ella.

–Sí…– Dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

–No puedo creer que lloraras por tres horas consecutivas…–

Ellos entraron en la sala, todo parecía normal, bueno, anormal para las familias normales, pero para ellos era normal.

–Anna-sensei, voy a entrenar.– Dijo Alumi mientras salía de la habitación.

–Adelante.– Respondió sin dejar de ver el T.V.

–¡Sí, yo también vo…!– Alumi le metió tremendo zape en la cabeza. –¡Ayayayay! ¡Quise decir, que me quedo contigo!– Respondió sobándose el enorme chinchón que tenía en la cabeza.

–Como quieras…– Respondió a secas.

–Eh… ¡Yoh-sempai vamos a entrenar!– Dijo Alumi mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

–¿¡Qué!?– Se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba.

–_Ok… aquí voy…_– Pensó Hana sentándose al lado de su madre. –¡Hola mamá!– Dijo con una gran sonrisa, que ella no vio.

–¿Qué quieres?– Preguntó como si nada.

–Bueno yo… quería estar contigo…–

–Pensé que irías con Alumi a entrenar… y otras cosas…– Respondió levantándose.

–¡Hey, espera ¿Ad dónde vas?!– Preguntó viendo como ella entraba la cocina pero no obtuvo respuesta.

–Eso te pasa por cochino.– Rió Gakko recibiendo un lanzazo de parte de Men.

–No pasó nada.– Reclamó Tao.

–¡Oh vamos, sabemos lo que pasó en el ático!– Dijo con una cara de pervertido.

–¿Enserio crees que este idiota? Repito… ¡¿ESTE idiota podría hacer algo así?!– Le gritó Men mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–¡Así es!– Respondió Hana, pasaron como cinco segundos… –¡Oye!–

–Vamos amigo, no te aflijas, después de todo ya era hora de que lo hicieras jajaja.– Se burló Gakko.

–Hana-kun ¿Cómo… se siente la primera vez?– Preguntó Yohane muy sonrojado.

–¡Que yo no lo hice!– Reclamó el Asakura.

–¡Wuuju! ¡Buena pregunta Yohane, a lo mejor el heredero de los Asakura ya está en camino jajaja, te dejan solo un minuto y ya estás haciendo bebés!– Dijo Gakko.

–Men, tú eres el único que me cree… ¿Me ayudas?– Rogó de rodillas mientras le hacía pucheros.

–E-está bien… valla, que bajo han caído los Asakura contigo… supongo que es hereditario.– Se colmó yendo hacia la sala.

–¡Mi doctor dijo lo mismo cuando tenía cinco!– Respondió muy contento.

Men, que era un GENIO, sí claro, se dispuso a hacer un gran plan, en el que implicarían muchas cosas…

–Bien, ¿Tienen lo que les pedí?– Dijo a Gakko y Yohane que tenían bolsas con cosas que acababan de comprar.

–Sí pero… ¿Para qué la lechuga?– Preguntó Yohane viendo esa cosa verde en sus manos.

–Porque quiero una ensalada, bien, manos a la obra…– Y pasaron tres segundos. –¿¡Dónde mierdas está Hana!?–

–¡Idiota ¿No le explicaste en todo este tiempo?!– Le gritó Alumi mientras lo abofeteaba.

–No… no me quiso ni hablar…– Respondió con cascaditas en los ojos. –Mis mejillas sacan humo…–

–¡No me importa si son tus mejillas o tu trasero, eres un grandísimo baka!–

–No soy una vaca… soy un shaman…– Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un enorme estruendo desde el piso de arriba.

–¿Oyeron eso?– Preguntó Horo.

–Sí, sonó más fuerte que cuando Horo está estreñido…– Comentó el enano cabezón de Manta.

–A lo mejor Alumi-chan y Hana-kun se están peleando.– Habló Lyserg, ¿Desde cuándo llegó? Quién sabe pero ahí estaba.

–Yo diría que lo están haciendo de nuevo jajaja…– Se burló Horo mientras comía unas patatas.

–Vamos muchachos, no hablen de… "eso"– Llegó el siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, tranquilo Yoh Asakura.

–Es cierto…– Llegó Tamao junto a Konchi y Ponchi. –La señora Anna-sama está muy mal por lo ocurrido en el ático.–Dijo tratando de no sonrojarse al tocar el tema.

–¿La bruja está triste? ¡Y decían que no existían los milagros, oh por Hao!– Se rió el ainu, "misteriosamente" un jarrón le cayó en la cabeza.

–¿Me llamaron?– Llegó el "Súper mega genialidoso espléndidamente poderoso y sexualidoso Hao Asakura" … y Shaman King, con un séquito de gatos.

Mientras todos reclamaban al Súper mega genialidoso espléndidamente poderoso y sexualidoso Hao Asakura… y Shaman King, de que la pensión estaba llena de gatos, hasta en el baño, Yoh subió a una de las habitaciones superiores, pero de camino escuchó algo extraño de la habitación contigua a la suya…

–¡No se mete!– Gritó Alumi.

–¡Más fuerte!– Reclamó Hana.

–Valla… una vez está bien… pero…– Yoh fue interrumpido por otras voces.

–¡Empújalo Gakko!– Dijo Men.

–¡No puedo, es muy pequeño que no entra en él!–

–¡Men, arréglalo, esta fue tu idea!– Gritó Alumi.

–Muy bien… esto si estuvo raro… jijiji.– Y prosiguió a entrar en su habitación. –Anna…– Llamó mientras cerraba detrás suyo.

–Hola Yoh…– Respondió de espaldas.

–No has querido bajar desde… lo de… ya sabes…– Él se acercó a ella, que dio un largo suspiro. –¿Qué haces?–

–Sólo veo unas fotos…– Respondió cerrando el álbum que tenía.

–Ya veo, Anna, sabíamos que esto pasaría jijiji…– Se rió como él sabe hacerlo.

–Lo sé, pero no creí que fuese tan pronto.– Dijo con melancolía viendo ese libro que tenía en las manos (el álbum).

–_¿Tan pronto? Hana tiene diecisiete años, tú y yo lo hicimos a los quince…_– Pensó Yoh con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza. –No piense eso Annita, estoy seguro que todo estará bien jijiji.–

–No lo sé Yoh… no quiero… perder a mi Hana…– Dijo con dolor, a pesar de ser Anna.

–¿Eso es todo? Jijiji, Annita, ¡Hana no dejará de ser tu hijo!– Rió mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

–Pero sí dejará de ser mi bebé, para ser un hombre…– Yoh pudo sentir como ella derramaba una lágrima, a lo cual se sorprendió, y bastante.

–Anna…–

En la habitación contigua.

–¿¡Este es tu plan, Men!?– Dijo Alumi, tratando de contener la risa a lo que estaba viendo.

–Me siento estúpido…– Susurró Hana.

–¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡Esto fue idea de Gakko!– Blasfemó Tao.

–¡No te sientas estúpido, TE VES estúpido jajaja!– Se rió Namaha.

–Amo Hana… esto es…– Amidamaru también trataba de contenerse junto con Bason.

–Oh vamos, no es tan malo…– Dijo Gakko dolido de su "asombroso" plan.

–¿¡CÓMO QUE NO ES MALO!? ¡POR QUÉ MIERDAS ME METISTE EN UN JODIDO MONO NARANJA!– Y luego de eso lanzó una súper legendaria izquierda hacia Gakko, pero, no apuntó bien así que lo que hizo fue… atravesar la pared.

–¡Mira que hicist…!– Men fue interrumpido cuando todos vieron por el gran hoyo en la pared.

–¡Vamos Yoh…!–

–Oh sí… más… más… más…–

–¡Eres una bestia!–

–¡Soy tu tigre, RAAARRR!–

–Ejem…– Escucharon, y al voltear…

¡Había un gran hoyo en la pared con cinco chicos muy sonrojados mientras la pareja se tapaba con las sábanas!

–Ma-mami… papá….– Susurró el joven Asakura aún con la pierna en alto.

–Esto…– Yoh estaba sonrojado al igual que Anna. –Jijiji… eh… ji…–

–Me desmayo…– Dijo Men cayendo panza arriba en el suelo.

–¿"Soy un tigre, rarr"?– Dijo Gakko con cara de asco.

–Sensei… Yoh-sama…– Dijo una muy sonrojada Alumi.

–Eh…¡No se hagan los inocentes, ustedes también ya lo hicieron!– Trató de defenderse el cabeza de familia mientras que su esposa sólo estaba poniéndose cada vez más roja. –Hana… ¿Por qué estás vestido así?–

–Esto fue idea de Gakko…– Dijo Alum sin dejar de estar en shock.

–Oh bueno… pero no deberían de sorprenderse de vernos a Anna y a mí así, ustedes ya lo hicieron también, en el ático.–

–¿Eh, ellos, amo Yoh?– Apareció Amidamaru. –Ellos no hicieron nada…–

–¿¡EHHHH!?– Todos estaban mega confundidos, así que espíritu les explicó lo sucedido, pero claro, antes debían vestirse y, reparar la pared, pero eso sería cosa de otro día… bueno hasta que Manta pagara la reparación…


	14. Vacas, aviones y bakas

–¿¡A dónde!?– Preguntaron los dos Asakura con la boca hasta el piso.

–¡Ya oyeron!– Sentención ella.

–¡Sí y cierren la boca que les entran moscas jajaja!– Se burló el castaño.

–¡Tú también, Hao!–

–¿¡Y yo por qué!?–

¿Qué ocurría? ¡Simple! Todos los Asakura iban en un auto conducido por Hao, ¡Qué mala idea! Hacia una tienda que vendiera trajes, ya que Anna los había obligado, pero…

–¡HAO TEN CUIDADO ESTOS NOS SON LOS CARRITOS CHOCONES!– Gritó Yoh aferrándose del sillón.

–¿¡Cuál es la diferencia, hermanito!?– Respondió muy emocionado mientras trataba de superar la barrera del sonido o algo así.

–¡YOHHHHH!– Gritó Anna, TOTALMENTE enojada, osea, apocalipsis o algo por el estilo. –¿¡CÓMO MIERDAS DEJASTE CONDUCIR A HAOOOO!?–

–¡NO LO SEEEEE!–

Ahora todos estaban en la tienda, con el cabello parado, Hao tenía las mejillas rojas, un ojo morado y los dientes chuecos, señal de que Anna SÍ se había enojado.

–Bi-bienvenidos… eso creo…– Dijo el sujeto que trabajaba ahí. –Pero creo que se buscan un médico, no un traje…–

–¡Claro que no!– Dijo Anna. –Vinimos por un traje para él.– El empleado vio un lugar vacía a donde Anna apuntó.

–¿Para quién?– Preguntó notablemente confundido.

–¡Para él, ¿Qué acaso no lo…?!– Vio a su lado y no había nadie. –¡HANAAAAAAA!–

Mientras todo Funbari, no, todo Japón, no, todo el continente, no, TODO EL MUNDO, escuchó los gritos de Anna, hasta los pingüinos se estremecieron, la itako sacó de un armario al joven que trataba de aferrase a cualquier cosa que tuviese enfrente, pero nada funcionó… nada… en serio, NADA.

–Muy bien, déjame tomarte las medidas.– Dijo una señora mientras Hana estaba parado en… eh… una cosa para pararse cuando se toman medidas para trajes, entonces Anna lo veía de reojo mientras Hao y Yoh también se probaban unos trajes.

–Quiero que el traje se vea perfecto.– Dijo Anna. –No quiero que mi niño se vea como un idiota.– La que tomaba medidas simplemente asintió mientras sudaba frío, esa mujer (Anna) realmente daba miedo.

–Annita, sé que hay que prepararse para la boda de Hana y Alumi pero… ¿Nosotros también?– El gran guerrero elemental de tierra hizo un puchero de un niño de cinco años a su esposa.

–Tú y yo también debemos lucir elegantes, Yoh, ¡No pienses que irás vestido como si estuvieras en los años 80!– Le gritó mientras parecía que un aura de fuego acorralaba al pobre Yoh.

–¿Y yo que pinto en esto?– Preguntó Hao aún con el ojo morado mientras se veía en un espejo con un traje.

–¡Oh, vamos Haito, tú también eres de la familia!– Dijo un muy contento Yoh.

–Además de que eres el hermano gemelo de Yoh, tío de mi Hana, y usarás ropa interior en la ceremonia ¿Entendiste? – Dictó la general Anna, ¡Es decir! La imponente Anna.

–¡NOOOOOOOO!–

Mientras Hao explicaba que la ropa interior no era importante, osea, era masacrado por Anna mientras decía eso, Alumi había sido mandada junto con Yohane y Men a traer al padre de Men al aeropuerto de Men, porque Men tenía un aeropuerto y… se llamaba Men, puras coincidencias.

–"Aeropuerto de Men"– Leyó Gakko el título. –Que nombre más jodido, tiene el nombre de Men, ¿Verdad, Men?–

–¡Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas i… QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!– Blasfemó enfadado el Tao.

–Es que no quería estar solito en la pensión…–

–Valla, que pretexto tan estúpido...– Susurró Alumi mientras veía la "Masacre en Gakko parte I"

Mientras un avión aterrizaba en la pista… de aterrizaje, dentro venían dos personas.

–¿No estás feliz de ver a tus amigos?– Preguntó la de pelo plateado a su esposo.

–¡Claro que no!– Blasfemó al instante. –¡Yoh y Anna son hippies, Horo Horo sigue siendo un COMPLETO imbécil, Chocolove tiene sus estúpidos chistes!– Esos tres picos de cabello se alzaron hasta hacer agujeritos en el techo.

–Bueno, ya cállate, que hemos llegado, mira, ¡Ahí está Men!– Dijo la mujer viendo muy contenta a su hijo, que estaba dando.

–Además, me fui por una semana, para ir a traerte a París.– Puntualizó Ren Tao. –¡Pero te lo advierto, Jeanne, es una casa de locos!–

–Lo sé, vine porque quiero ver qué tanto ha crecido el hijo de Yoh y Anna, ¿Se va a casar, no?– Preguntó con interés la esposa de Ren.

–¡Pfff, ¿Tú crees? El muchacho es más estúpido que Yoh!– Ren recibió "misteriosamente" un coscorrón por parte de Jeanne.

–¡Sé amable, Ren!– Le regañó tranquilamente. –Apuesto a que Hana es un muchacho muy inteligente y bien parecido ¿Cuántos años tiene, dieciséis, veinte?–

–Diecisiete, casi dieciocho, y si con inteligente quieres decir a que todas las mañanas, escucha, TODAS, se cae rodando de las escaleras EN SU PROPIA CASA, creo que tienes un mal concepto de inteligencia… además no lo has visto en como diez años.–

Mientras…

–Alumi-san… ¿Cómo pasó esto?– Preguntó Yohane con cascaditas en los ojos mientras era torturado por Shamash.

–No lo sé, tú te metiste.– Respondió a secas. –¡Hey, dejad de pelear, Men, puré de Gakko, Ren y Jeanne ya llegaron!–

–Mucho gusto, soy Jeanne Tao.– Saludó la mujer a la chica.

–Un placer, soy Alumi Niumbirch, muy pronto, Asakura.– Respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

–Oh, entonces eres la prometida de Hana.–

–Así es, por muy raro que parezca, amo a baka-kun.– Dijo muy alegremente.

–¿Baka…kun?–

Mientras.

–¿¡QUÉÉÉ!?–

–¿Qué fue eso?– Preguntó Horo al oír el grito.

–Es Manta, de seguro ya vio el hoyo que tiene que reparar jajaja…– Rió Lyserg.

–¿¡Cómo, quién pudo hacer un hoyo que derribara casi toda la pared!?–

–Tranquilo, Manta-dono, de seguro no es muy costoso.– Apareció Amidamaru.

–Ese no es el problema…– Respondió con cascaditas en los ojos.

–¿Entonces cuál, Manta-dono?– Preguntó curioso el espíritu samurái.

–¡Que Anna quiere que lo repare antes de que vuelvan!–

–¡Estamos en casa!– Gritó la voz de Yoh, inmediatamente a Manta se le salió el alma.

Abajo.

–¡Hey! ¿Por qué vinieron tan pronto?– Preguntó Lyserg viendo a Anna con el alma en el puño.

–Es que… el tío Hao quemó la tienda…– Dijo Hana viendo al pobre de Hao que estaba hecho picadillo.

–¡Fue culpa de la encargada!– Excusó de inmediato.

–Entonces…– Horo pausó unos momentos. –¿¡Qué habrá de comer!?–

Mientras Horo era víctima de una masacre, y posible asesinato, Hana decidió salir, pues cuando Anna subió las escaleras… el hoyo seguía ahí, así que, Manta tampoco se salvó, en la entrada se topó con nada más que su hermosa prometida.

–Oye, ¿Qué pasa, por qué tantos gritos?– Preguntó Alumi confundida del ruido de la pensión.

–No querrás saber…– Le dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras la sacaba de la pensión.

Al rato ambos estaban caminando por algún lugar de Funbari, y cuanto a algún lugar…

–Estamos perdidos…– Musitó Hana mientras de repente.

–¡GRANDÍSIMO BAKAAAA!– Y el zape no costó en clavar a Hana cara contra piso.

–Que no soy una vaca…– Susurró.

–¡No quise decir…!– Ella fue interrumpida.

–Muuuuu….–

–…–

–¡Oh, mira Alumi, una vaquita, que bonita está!– Hana inmediatamente se fue abrazar a la vaca.

–¡Ese no es el caso! ¿¡Qué jodidos hace una vaca en medio de Funbarioka!?– Gritó evidentemente confundida.

–¡Tal vez está extraviada, no te preocupes vaquita, yo te salvaré!–

Al final llegaron a la pensión, ¿Cómo? Quién sabe pero ahí estaban, el problema...

–¡HANAAAAAAAAAA!– Esa era Alumi, que al parecer, acababa de entrar en el patio.

–¿Qué pasa?– Él corrió hasta el patio, pero se topó con alguien.

–¿Hana?– Preguntó la mujer de cabello plateado.

–Eh… hola… quién sea que seas…– Respondió algo, distraído.

–¿No me reconoces?– Le preguntó muy emocionada. –Soy tu tía Jeanne, ¿Te acuerdas?–

–Eh… no.– Al decir esto ella casi se cae de espaldas.

–Idiota, es mi mamá.– Llegó Men.

–¡Ah, tía Jeanne, que bueno verte!– Se alegró de inmediato mientras la abrazaba, o más bien, aplastaba.

–¡HANAAAAA!– Gritó de nuevo la voz de su prometida.

–¡Rayos, ya voy!– Gritó mientras salía corriendo, al llegar. –¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa mientras sostenía una naranja.

–¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ PASA!?– Lo tomó de la cara y le dirigió la vista a un punto en específico. –¡METISTE A LA JODIDA VACA AL PATIO!–

–¡Siii, la llamaré vaca!–

–No me digas…– Dijo con ironía. –¡Si tus padres ven esto hay un enorme problema…! ¿Hana?– Cuando ella volteó a ver, él ya se encontraba abrazando a la vaca de nuevo. –¡IDIOTA!–

–¿Qué es tanto escándalo?– Llegaron Anna, Yoh y Hao.

–¡Hola mami, papi, tío Hao, miren lo que encontré!–

–No me digas que encontraste otro…– Hao pausó por unos momentos –Vaca…–

–Jijiji… esperen, ¿Dónde encontraste una vaca?–

–Una vaca…– Musitó Anna mientras un aura oscura aparecía alrededor de ella –¡¿POR QUÉ TRAJERON UNA VACA A MI CASAAAAA?!–

–Muuu…–


End file.
